The meaning of a kiss
by ChibiChiii
Summary: The new boy Merlin in town catches the attention of the lady Morgana's maid Guinevere. While Guinevere clumbsily tries to share her admiration for the brave but sometimes foolish things Merlin does, Merlin is completely unaware of her growing effection. Untill..
The meaning of a kissChapter 1

Guinevere was working on her daily routine cleaning the chambers of the lady Morgana, when she leaned out the window shaking the bedsheets she spotted the prince laughing and bragging to his nobleman friends.

Eventhough he was the crown prince, sometimes the prince could forget his manners. He made the poor servant run after the shield as the prince shouted at him and began throwing knives. The metal piercing nearly through the thick oak wood of the shield on impact. Giving the common lad nearly a heart attack.

Guinevere held her breath as she watched. That could go so very wrong. Sometimes she didn't understand Arthur at all, servants weren't there for his entertainment. An aggravated frown crept upon her features as she followed the movements of the servant with her eyes. She sighed relieved when the shield fell and rolled away. That would stop it surely...

Suddenly an unfamiliar face set his foot on the wood. A tall pale boy, wearing a red neckerchief and brown worn down boots. His hair was black as ravens which was an extrodinary contrast with his white ivory skin. She could see the smile on the boy's face, as he stopped the wooden shield from rolling. It made a smile curl upon her lips as well, how brave he was! But her happiness was only short lasting as she watched the prince walk towards the raven haired boy.

Guinevere immediately feared that the boy would pick a fight with the prince seeing the smug defiant glares that were exchanged.

They appeared to be talking though however. Arthur carried his usual smug grin, which often was a sign that he was up to no good. And for a moment Guinevere could swear they even seemed to get along. But she couldn't hear what was being said. She wondered if she should take the laundry downstairs, see if she could sneak by closer to hear what they were saying. To find out who the dark haired boy was. But she didn't want to miss a thing, and moving from her spot at the window now would definitely mean she would miss out. 

Suddenly she saw the dark haired boy swing a punch towards the prince making her gasp in surprise. Still holding her breath she watched how Arthur grabbed the boys arm and twisted his arm on his back forcing him to his knees. Arthur leaned over the boy's shoulder, speaking to him with a sneerfull expression.

A brave but foolish thing it was to attack the prince, nobody had ever challenged him before. She wondered now even more who this young man could be. Certainly he couldn't have been long in Camelot. Otherwise he would have known what a risk he had been taking with that attempt.

Guinevere watched the guards grab Merlin by both arms, they dragged him off towards the castle. She had to sit down for a moment at the realisation how foolish that bravery had actually been. What would happen to him now? Someone who challenged the prince wouldn't merely be given a warning and then set free. The boy would surely be thrown into the dungeon or even worse... Uther was not a very forgiving man when it came to matters concerning his son.

The opening of the door pulled her back to reality. It was the lady Morgana who had entered her room closing the door with a rather loud sound.

"My lady" she curtseyed a little startled, not expecting her back so soon.

Morgana appeared upset and strolled with not so ladylike big paces into the room.  
"I cannot believe that man!" Morgana sneered upset.

"What happened my lady?" Guinevere asked kindly while Morgana sat down in front of the mirror.

"The king, he wants me to accompany him at the feast for chopping that poor man's head of. I sincerely do not see the cause for celebration" Morgana spoke firmly brushing her hair.

That morning Uther had sentenced another man from a nearby village to death. On accusations of having used magic he was beheaded in front of his own mother.

A terrible sight one that the lady Morgana clearly did not agree with. However apart from to Guinevere she wouldn't dare to protest. She feared for her own life, as so many in Camelot did under Uther's ruling. Guinevere had heard the shouting of the grieving mother earlier today when she was getting water for the laundry. She had luckily only seen a glimpse of the end of it all.

She shivered at the memory of it. Uther could be so cruel...she sure hoped that the young man arrested just now would be alright. There was something about him that had captured her attention she couldn't really explain what it was though.

Gwen smiled again slightly absent minded "I suppose not, my lady. But if the king wishes for it, you would be wise to do as he asks" she continued the conversation.

Morgana nodded reluctantly "I know that Gwen, thank you." After a short pause Morgana turned to face Guinevere " I'll be fine now, go have lunch with your father. I shall see you later."

Guinevere curtseyed again before leaving the castle. She put on her orange colored cloak and grabbed her basket going on her way to the market stalls to buy some fruit and bread when she noticed a group of people had gathered at the edge of the castle near the stocks.

She wondered what was going on and walked closer to take a look who would have had the misfortune to land in there. She placed her hand in front of her mouth when she saw it was the boy they had arrested earlier. Feeling both relieved and sad for the boy in the stocks. Luckily he wasn't punished worse. Although it didn't look very pleasant either.

She waited for the children to run off to get more rotten fruits to throw and stepped next to him.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the lady Morgana's maid."

Merlin looked up squishing his eyes a bit to keep out the rotten tomato pieces dripping off his face. "I'm Merlin" he said with a sincere smile not really getting why this girl was approaching him instead of throwing rotten fruits at him. "But most people just call me idiot" he added.

"No, no, no." Guinevere quickly disagreed with him. "That was a very brave thing to do"

"It was stupid" Merlin laughed it off a bit but was somehow flattered by the compliment. At least someone didn't find him an idiot and agreed he did the right thing.

"Well I'm glad you walked away though. You weren't going to beat him anyway." Guinevere smiled faintly.

Merlin snorted slightly "Oh I, I can beat him alright" he bragged. As he lifted his head a bit to face her.

Gwen looked at him surprised for a moment.

"You think? Because you don't look so..." she paused for a moment to consider her words "Well you know, you aren't one of those big muscle-y kind of fellows" she tried to explain without hurting his feelings.

"Thanks" Merlin answered with some sarcasm.

Gwen nervously stammered "No, oh no that wasn't what I meant! I'm sure you are stronger than you look" her cheeks turning a light flustered color. "It's just that Arthur, he is one of those real rough, tough save the world kind of men, and well..." she hesitated about continuing her sentence.

"What?" Merlin asked curiously.

He didn't see Arthur like that at all, he was a spoiled prat in his eyes. More like a rough tough kind of ass.

"You don't really look like that" Gwen answered averting her eyes slightly guilty.

Merlin motioned his hand for her to come closer. When Guinevere leaned in to hear what he wanted he whispered "I'm in disguise."

Guinevere looked at him seriously for a moment, a confused expression on her face before she realized he was joking making her laugh.

"Well it's great you stood up to him" she spoke more cheerful again. She did not only find Merlin very brave. But he had a great sense of humor too. She was already growing to like him and she secretly hoped they could be friends, that was if he managed to keep his head on his shoulders long enough for that.

"Wait what? you think so?" Merlin asked surprised. A smug grin appeared from ear to ear on his face right after the compliment.

Gwen nodded "Arthur is a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero" she continued to compliment him some more.

"Oh yeah?" Merlin laughed a bit as he watched the children return with more rotten fruit to throw at him.

"Well excuse me Guinevere. My fans are waiting" he joked motioning towards the mob.

Gwen laughed a little "Good luck to you Merlin".

She moved out of the way quickly as the children already began pelting Merlin once more with pieces of fruit. Leaving the stocks she looked back once more. As if she was making sure he would be alright. She sighed slightly and hoped that the next time they would meet would be in more pleasant circumstances.

As she entered the house she placed the basket with the food on the table. "Daddy?" she called. As expected, the small cabin she and her father were living in, was empty.

She thought about Merlin again. Was he going to be alright like this? But there wasn't anything a mere servant could do about his circumstances. Besides he had been lucky to get away with challenging the prince. It could have ended a lot worse. She walked towards the blacksmiths workplace.

"Daddy?" She called again. The place smelled foggy, the air both hot and moist. She couldn't understand how her father could be in there all day and still be alright.

Tom smiled brightly and put down the big hammer. "Gwen, my dear. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"The lady Morgana told me I could have lunch with you," Guinevere answered with a smile. 

"She won't be needing my services for a while" She gave her father a hug. "So I bought some fruit and bread, though that was actually a very nice idea of her."

Tom nodded "She is a very kind woman. You are lucky to have found such a close friend." He answered as he walked outside. Guinevere followed him, a few footsteps behind.

Back in the house, Gwen made the table, while her father took a seat.. After dividing the bread and fruit, she sat down across the table.

"I met someone new today" she cheerfully said while her father took a bite from the bread.

"Really? Someone nice? A man?" He curiously asked, his mouth half full.

Gwen laughed "Yes a man, and he's very nice. And very brave too."

"Why is that?" Tom asked and raised his eyebrow, knowing his daughter to be a bit of a dreamer.

"He stood up against the prince" Gwen proudly answered.

"How is that brave? That's foolish...could have gotten him killed" Tom answered in a serious tone.

"Arthur was bullying again and Merlin told him off. I find that rather brave." Gwen firmly said. She was a little disappointed that her father could not see what she meant.

But Tom worried for her safety, nobody who went against the king or his son ever lived very long. It was common knowledge that as long as you abide the rules you could have a fair and just life in Camelot. However you did not openly disagree with the prince or the king would punish you severely.

"Don't worry father, he didn't do anything wrong. Besides, Arthur had him arrested and then thrown in the stocks for it. So I'm sure he won't be doing it again soon." Guinevere explained and sighed bothered. She knew her father was only worried for her safety, but sometimes she felt rather troubled by the fact that Arthur could get away with anything just because he was the prince. And that nobody in the city or nearby villages dared to stand up against him like Merlin had that day. It just didn't seem like the right way to rule a country, by fear.

After they finished their lunch, Gwen started to clean up the bowls and knives. She looked out the window at the castle. Surely Merlin was no longer in the stocks, nobody was ever in the stocks for that long. She just hoped he would be alright.

As she finished up the cleaning Tom gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I must get back to work. I will see you later again. Stay out of trouble okay?" He smiled.

He wasn't worried about her anymore, she was a wise and kind girl. One who would always stand up for what was right but she would never endanger their family. She knew being a friend of the king was vital for business to pay the taxes and the food they ate.

Guinevere nodded and smiled faintly. "Yes father"

She returned to Morgana's chambers, and knocked gently at the door. After Morgana told her to enter, she curtseyed. "My lady. I've come to gather the laundry"

"Of Course, go ahead Gwen." Morgana smiled seeming more at ease than before. Guinevere smiled, pleased to see her friend more calm again. She didn't like it when Morgana was upset.

It always made her feel rather helpless, made her wish there was more that she could do. But being a mere servant here, there was only so much she was allowed to do or even say.

"Did you get what was going on at the square earlier?" Morgana said with a mocking smile

"I believe Arthur placed another peasant in the stocks again. I wonder if he ever gets tired of bullying the weak. He should pick on someone his own size." She said in her usual taunting tone when she was speaking about Arthur.

Gwen laughed a bit nervous "Yes my lady, there's a new boy...he caught Arthur bullying a servant and told him to stop."

Morgana raised an eyebrow "Seriously? He went against Arthur, what is he a fool?"

"I thought it was rather brave my lady" Guinevere answered while she gathered several dresses from the screen.

"Brave and foolish, not much of a difference" Morgana snorted "So it was him then, in the stocks? He is lucky Arthur did nothing worse to him."

Guinevere nodded "Yes, my lady," she said and smiled a little nervous. Morgana sighed and looked away. Seeing that as a sign that their conversation had ended, Gwen curtseyed and left the room. With her hands loaded with dresses, she went towards the laundry room.

There she could finally relax a little, and placed one of the dresses over the board in the wooden tub.

It wasn't that she didn't like to talk to her lady. But the way Morgana sometimes took the liberty of speaking to her about the king or prince, made Guinevere worry. What if they were overheard? Morgana would most likely get away with it, but Guinevere wasn't so sure that the king would not fire her or throw her in dungeon for it instead...

Outside she filled a bucket with water, poured it over the dress in the tub, and started scrubbing it carefully. The dresses were very expensive and therefore had to be taken care of delicately. Any damage to them would come out of her payments and she couldn't afford any of that.

When she was finally done with all the dresses, she felt warm, and there was sweat on her forehead.

The dresses were a lot heavier now than they were before, because of the water they had soaked up. She wrung out as much water as she could before hanging them to dry.

The sky had already turned into that soft dreamy pink and blue, and it was slowly getting darker. It was already time to help Morgana dress for dinner. She hurried through the hallways, back to the lady's chambers. Before knocking, she took a moment to catch her breath.

Morgana laid eyes on her entering maid with a stubborn expression.

"Ah Gwen, would you please inform the king I am not feeling too well. So I won't be joining him for dinner tonight"

"Of course my lady" Guinevere curtseyed and left the chambers. Morgana had seemed fine only a few moments ago, she thought to herself. Most likely it was another excuse to get back at the king. Morgana was a stubborn one, who wouldn't openly defy Uther but played it smart. Knowing the king all too well she knew exactly how to dance in between his rules. Which often placed Guinevere in a less than perfect situation though.

A little worried she dragged her feet through the hallway towards the dining room. The king would most certainly be waiting already. And he was not a patient man. Also he did not like it one bit if Morgana refused to attend to his wishes for whatever reason.

On her way in the hallway she caught a glimpse of Merlin entering Lady Helen's room.

A smile curled her lips, but she had no time to chat now. Even though she would have loved to stop and wait for him to come out much rather than having to face the king's ranting.

The guards slowly opened the massive doors to the diningroom, where Gwen found herself being watched by the king and his son, who were already sitting at the table. She folded her hands on front of her, and took a deep breath.

"I apologize sire, but my lady won't be joining you this evening. She appears not to be feeling well and will head for bed early."

Uther looked at her with a stern expression, obviously very displeased by the news. He expected all too well that Morgana made that up as an excuse because of the event of that morning.

Arthur smiled at the hesitant girl. "Thank you, Guinevere."

"Best you go and take of care of the lady then. We shall enjoy her company another day."

Arthur added calmly and motioned for her to leave.

Guinevere was relieved when Arthur spoke to her so kindly and saved her before the king would get angry at her instead.

As quick as her feet could carry her she left the dining room, and returned to the lady Morgana to see if her services would be further needed. "My lady?" she carefully called and knocked on the door.

Morgana opened it and let Gwen in. "What did the king say?"

"He said nothing my lady, but..." she hesitated clutching her clammy hands into the fabric of her shirt in front of her.

"What is it Gwen?" Morgana asked growing worried about her maid's hesitation.

"Well he seemed very displeased." Guinevere quickly said, and paused. "The prince however wishes for your good health to return soon. To enjoy your company another day." Guinevere added smiling, thinking to herself Arthur had been actually rather kind.

Morgana grinned smugly 'such a political correct answer...'

"Well you may tell the prince, thank you, next time you run into him." she answered with slight sarcasm in her voice.

Guinevere nodded. Her heart still racing in her chest from the meeting with the king. She wasn't very happy that Morgana did not take the consequences she faced by bringing the king the bad news in consideration. It even seemed as if it was just a big joke to her. She quickly hid her disagreements, just wanting to go home.

"Anything else you need my lady?" The excitement of that day had been more than enough already. Her hands were sore, her shoulders hurted from scrubbing that many dresses. All in all it had been a long day as usual.

"No thank you Gwen, that will be all. I shall see you in the morning" Morgana answered with a kind smile and gave her friend a gentle nod before she left the chambers for the last time that day.

Gwen dragged her feet on her way home, tired from the day. The light in the workshop was still on. Apparently her father was working late again.

She turned on the fire beneath the pot, and stirred the stew until it was slightly boiling. From the bowls on the sink and the leftovers in the pot she could tell her father had already eaten. As she ate, she stared outside the window, at the castle towers. Was Merlin still awake as well? And whom was he staying with here in Camelot? There was still so much she didn't know about him. Yet it felt like they had been friends for a very long time already.

Chapter 2

Gwen yawned and stretched as the light fell through the small window above her. It was a sunny day, the whistling of the birds made her smile. Today would be a nice day for a picnic with her dad. Maybe Morgana would give her the afternoon off again later. Dad was working way too hard and late these past few days.

It was still early when she went to the castle to fetch the lady Morgana's breakfast. "Goodmorning" she greeted cheerfully to the other servants hurrying through the corridors. Some of them stopped to say hello, others just smiled and carried on with their chores.

In the kitchen she made a small chat with the cook Mary, who had always been rather fond of Gwen. Gwen wasn't really sure why Mary preferred her over the other servants in the castle. It wasn't as if she treated her any different, at least not that she knew off.

She smiled kindly and listened to the stories of how awful some of the employeés were. "I have to run now Mary, you take care okay. I'll see you at lunch time." Gwen said at some point, and headed towards Morgana's chambers with the tray of breakfast.

Several minutes later she knocked gently at the lady's door, before she slowly pushed it open. "Goodmorning my lady" she said and put the tray on the table. "I hope you slept well?" Slowly she drew open the curtains.

Morgana sat up and muttered a sleepy "Morning". Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the bright sunlight. When it dawned on her what would await her today, a frown appeared on her face. She sighed. She didn't want to go to this darn festivity, but there wasn't much choice was there...

By the time she reached the table, and sat down on the chair, her voice was full awake and firm. "I'll need you to pick up my dress for tonight from the seamstress today Gwen so you can pick it up later."

Gwen nodded "yes my lady, would you like me to run you a bath?"

"No that's alright I shall bathe later today" She wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Gwen. Gwen curtseyed shortly after taking the piece of paper, and left the chambers to go to the market square.

There was an unusual crowd near the stalls. People were making noises like -oooh- and -aaah- flinching their expressions while others were cheering. She nuzzled herself in between the people, trying to see what was going on. Arthur was at the center of attention, swinging a mace around. But she couldn't see who he was walking towards, there was a big wooden cart in the way. Just a pair of legs clumsily moving backwards..

"Ha ha you're in trouble now," she heard Arthur laugh mockingly.

The mace swung straight into the cart with tools and chains behind Arthur. And got stuck. Giving Merlin just time to get back on his feet.

Gwen placed her hand in front of her mouth surprised at seeing that the person Arthur was fighting was Merlin. She smiled relieved when Merlin scurried to a safe distance. What on earth had he gotten himself into this time, that the prince even took up arms against him. Perhaps her father was more right than she had wanted to admit before…

Arthur quickly entangled the mace and followed Merlin deeper into the market. But then he stepped into a wooden crate, which bounced up against his shin. Arthur opened his mouth wide and a loud yelp escaped from his lips. He looked angry at the crate for a moment, before averting his eyes quickly back to Merlin. Where the hell had that crate come from? And how had he failed to notice it?

Gwen and many other surrounders held their laughter as the prince hastily rushed after the unarmed boy.

But Arthur didn't notice the crowd's suppressed smiles and focused on Merlin. He marched after him. And was too focussed to even see the rope at his feet, which he suddenly tripped over. He fell flat on his face with a deep growl, dropping the mace. Merlin quickly picked up the weapon. And smiled as he started spinning the mace, though a lot less skillful.

"Want to give up?" he shouted at the prince.

Arthur got on his feet, and slowly backed off from the bloodthirsty mace. "To you?" he said with an arrogant smile.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin repeated himself, while Arthur backed off even further from the dangerous mace. Arthur looked around, trying to find a way out of this mess and save his face. He couldn't possibly lose to this peasant! He backed up further, until he stepped into a bucket, and tumbled backward into a pile of hay.

Merlin smirked proudly, finally someone had taught the royal prat a lesson. He glanced about the crowd when he encountered a familiar and old face. Gaius. With a stern look of disapproval and disappointment.

He was too distracted by the old man's gaze to see Arthur's attack coming. Pain exploded at the back of his head. He turned around quickly, and realized he had lost the upper hand. Immediately a blow in the stomach followed. He doubled, hands protectively in front of his stomach. And then there was a final sweep with the broom at the back of his knees, knocking him to the floor.

Arthur laughed, and swept the floor towards Merlin in mockery, like he had just swept the floor with him. The guards moved forward picking up Merlin from the floor. Merlin just rubbed his head painfully, not fully realizing just yet what had just happened. He looked around at the gathered crowd only to meet with Gaius his disapproving gaze, averting his eyes slightly to the floor in guilt. The old physician had warned him to lay low, this wasn't exactly laying low...

When the guards picked Merlin up, Gwen held her breath. Merlin would be punished for his actions.

"Let him be," Arthur said, to her surprise. "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one"

Gwen smiled gratefully at Arthur, even though the prince was too busy gloating to even remotely notice her.

Arthur studied Merlin with a suspicious expression. "There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it," he said, then walked off with his knights, laughing over his victory.

As the people slowly made their way back to their business, Gwen remembered that the lady Morgana was still waiting for dress she was supposed to pick up.

Before she turned around, she found Merlin walking back into the castle with the old physician Gaius. With a dreamy smile she walked towards the seamstress. The dress was gorgeous; dark red silk, with golden ornamentation at the edges. A high neckpiece but completely bare back. All with a beautiful shine on the silky fabric. Such a dress she could only ever dream off..

Back in the castle, she knocked at the lady Morgana's door. When there came no reply, she slowly pushed it open. The room was empty. Wondering where she went, Gwen carefully placed the dress over the chair in front of the dressoir, and started taking off the bedsheets. With such nice weather she could hang the sheets to dry out in the sun and they would be nice and fresh for the evening.

After scrubbing the sheets, and hanging them out to dry, after she was done she took the basket back to the laundry room and returned to the lady Morgana's chambers. She knocked again just to be sure and was greeted by Morgana. 

"My lady" she curtseyed.

"Ah thank you Gwen" Morgana smiled and picked up the dress Gwen had brought. "Isn't it beautiful?" Morgana smiled even brighter.

Gwen nodded and smiled back warmly. "It is my lady, very beautiful indeed. It will look stunning on you."

"I'll have my bath now Gwen," Morgana then added with a smile.

Gwen curtseyed. "Right away my lady," she said and took the wooden tub from behind the screen. She hurried off to grab a bucket of water, which she poured into a kettle above the fireplace. When the water had heated up sufficiently, she poured it into the wooden tub. After a few more buckets, and a constant checking of the temperature she said "Your bath is ready my lady."

Gwen spoke kindly as she took the towel that was hanging over the dressing screen. And stood aside facing away to give Morgana some privacy.

Morgana stepped from behind the screen, and slipped into the warm water. "Just what I needed," she said with a relaxed sigh, and took a piece of soap. Humming to herself, she began washing her arms.

Gwen smiled relieved, she was glad to see Morgana in such a good mood despite the dismay of having to attend the celebration of twenty years of the law against magic.

"I was wondering my lady, if you'd allow me to have lunch with my father again today? It's such a lovely day, I was hoping to take him out on a picnic. He works so hard these last past days I'd like to make sure he eats properly. I don't wish him to fall ill." Gwen let out a little hesitantly stammering not wanting to sound demanding.

"Of course, dear." Morgana answered kindly "Take your time, just be back to help me prepare for the festivity tonight."

Gwen smiled brightly "Thank you my lady" she said and waited for Morgana to finish bathing.

When Morgana stepped out of the water Gwen handed her the towel, and picked up the new dress.

"No that's alright, I'll wear the blue one. The red one is for tonight, I don't want to spoil the surprise." she said motioning her finger against her lips and gave Gwen a playful wink.

Gwen smiled and took the blue dress, then helped Morgana into it and tightened the ropes on the back. "Anything else you need my lady?" Gwen asked eagerly.

Morgana laughed "No I'll be fine, go have lunch with your dad. And give my regards to the good man."

Gwen curtseyed quickly and turned around, leaving the room with a bright smile on her face. She was glad Morgana was such a kind mistress to take her needs into consideration. Not everyone in the castle was as kind and considerate as her.

She picked up some fresh bread from the stalls on her way home, and plucked some small purple flowers to take on the picnic as well. After preparing the meat and cheese, she put everything in the basket, and put the purple flowers on top of the basket. Then she finally headed over to the Armory. "Father?" she called out as she stepped inside.

"Guinevere, sweetheart. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Tom asked.

"Yes of course, I prepared a picnic. I was hoping you would join me, we haven't had much time together lately. And the lady Morgana gave me a few hours off, do you have some time?" Gwen asked.

Tom wiped the sweat off his forehead "I suppose I could take a moment. But I can't take too long, this shipment is due for the king tomorrow. Can't keep the king waiting now can we." He spoke kindly placing the large hammer down on the iron. "Just let me clean myself up for a moment" he said and smiled at his daughter.

Gwen nodded and waited outside, only minutes later her father joined her and they walked out of the castle walls. Near the trees Gwen placed a small blanket on the floor putting the basket on top of it. They were still close enough to the castle gates for it to be safe. But just far enough into the woods to enjoy the scenery.

Gwen poured some water in a cup handing it to her father. Before unpacking the bread, meat and cheese. Tom smiled "You're too good for me, you know that? You're just like your mother. She was always kind and caring as well."

Gwen smiled. She didn't remember much of her mother, she was very little when her mother passed away. Her father never really spoke about what happened, and she didn't want to ask. She could see in his eyes it pained him, that he missed her. 

"You're all I got, of course I take care of you" Gwen answered gently with a slight tease in her voice.

Tom smiled briefly "You still have your brother, Elyan."

Guinevere shook her head "Elyan always gets into trouble, I love my brother but I just wish...that for once he'd stop to think about someone else but himself. He could have stayed, he could have helped you out in the armory. But instead he left." she said. She never could forgive her brother for running off on them like he had. The only times he ever showed his face was when he needed money.

"Don't be so hard on him Guinevere, it doesn't suit you. I'm sure your brother does what he believes is right. He needs to follow his own path." Tom spoke calmly.

Gwen just nodded, she was in no mood to argue with her father. Not when she finally had some time to spend with him. They began talking about work, about the kingdom, the prince and about Merlin.

Guinevere explained to her father how Merlin had stood up to the prince not just once but twice already. And that Arthur had even called him brave himself. A brave idiot that was, but brave nevertheless. She smiled dreamily for a bit.

Tom laughed "You seem to have grown quite fond of this boy. I'm glad."

She nodded and blushed slightly, as they finished the food further in silence.

Guinevere gave her father a hug before he headed back. "I will be back in a little bit, I want to pick some flowers for my lady. As a thank you, for giving me some time off."

Tom nodded "Of Course, but don't wander off too far. You know these woods are dangerous." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead leaving back to work.

Guinevere wandered a little off the path picking some of the flowers putting them together in a colorful bouquet.

Back in Morgana's room there was an unexpected guest; Merlin, looking rather hopeless and carrying a dress in his arms. He was holding the dress up in front of him trying not to be recognized. Having walked into the situation because he had been mistaken for Guinevere when he arrived to deliver Morgana's usual sleeping draft.

Before he had been able to even introduce himself Morgana had walked behind the screen assuming he was Guinevere and was there to help her get dressed. So she was standing in her undergarments behind the screen.

When Merlin turned around and saw Gwen, he smiled, brightly and relieved.  
From behind the screen the lady Morgana called out. "Gwen? Guinevere?"

"I'm here!" Gwen quickly answered, put the flowers on the desk and took the dress from Merlin. Merlin mouthed a quick thank you, before he rushed out of the room in a clumsy swaggering way.

Guinevere smiled and muffled down her laughter. "What do you think Gwen? Should I wear this little teaser?" Morgana asked. "Or should I give them a night they'll really remember?"

Guinevere laughed shyly, she was quite aware that Morgana was a beautiful woman and proud to show so as well.

"Whichever you wish, my lady" Guinevere answered politely knowing it was more a rhetorical question anyway as Morgana had already made up her mind that morning about the dress.

There had always been this tension between Morgana and Arthur, like they were battling for the king's attention. And while Arthur was as stubborn as the lady Morgana, they worked well together when needed, a fact which both didn't want to admit. Morgana often said Arthur was a total joust, a muscular bag of meat with no wits. And Arthur had once said Morgana was as conniving as a snake. Of course the king had forced them to redeem and apologize, to keep up appearances.

It didn't take Morgana too long until she changed into her new red dress, specially made for the occasion. Blood red, with gold colored ornaments. A bare back and a waistline sewn to make her look very slender and beautiful.

"You may go ahead Guinevere, I'll just finish up here and join you at the banquet." Morgana smiled and spoke calm and confident. She was going to be late on purpose and make an entrance nobody would ever forget.

Guinevere curtseyed "Yes my lady" she smiled looking forward to seeing the faces at her ladies entrance. That dress surely was an eyecatcher. And if Morgana was already forced to attend such a festivity she should at least enjoy herself right?

When Guinevere arrived at the banquet she saw Arthur laughing and joking, bragging to his fellow knights with wild gestures. It wasn't hard to guess what the conversation was about considering the event of that afternoon.

She searched through the room looking at the people for a familiar face to join, until she found Merlin standing next to Gaius. She was pleased to see him, she hadn't been aware that he'd be there tonight.

Before she had the chance to head over to him to talk, she heard the gasping of several of the guests. Merlin's eyes went to the entrance, as well as the heads of all the other people in the room. "God have mercy" she heard Arthur say, and smiled.

As she looked around she confirmed what she had already suspected, the lady Morgana had just entered the room catching everyone's eye.

The new dress looked absolutely fit for a princess. Her hair was braided and lifted into a crown like decoration on her head. The dark red silk had a light shine on it and reflected the light of the many candles in the room. Making her appear like a fairytale like creature.

Slowly Guinevere walked up to Merlin and stood beside him "She looks great doesn't she" she said while Merlin still stared at Morgana, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah," he responded, eyes still fixed on Morgana.

"Some people are just born to be queen" Guinevere continued.

Merlin looked at her in disbelief "No!" he said not really able to imagine she and Arthur were...

"I hope so, one day. Not that I'd want to be her, I mean who would want to marry Arthur," she laughed a bit.

Merlin grinned broadly "Oh come on Guinevere, I thought you said you liked those real rough tough save the world kind of men"

Gwen looked at him surprised "What, no, no I like much more ordinary men like you."

Merlin smiled faintly "Gwen believe me I'm not ordinary."

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." She clumsily added quickly trying to redeem her mistake. 'Gosh I can't believe I just called him ordinary' she thought frustrated to herself.

"Thanks," Merlin answered as they turned away awkwardly from each other to return to their duties.

Minutes later the lady Helen arrived and the court members seat themselves. Merlin and Guinevere made sure that the goblets were filled with wine, before Uther would begin the toast.

"We've enjoyed 20 years of of peace and prosperity. It had brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but only few that can compare to the pleasure of having Lady Helen of Mora sing for us tonight" He proudly announced, and everyone applauded.

Lady Helen was well known for the sweet sound of her voice. Tunes so pure she was able to break glass by hitting just the right notes. Most of her songs sang of old nostalgic times of hero's who died for their country. And were therefore very popular among the noble folk who simply loved it when she sang about their former glories.

When the lady Helen began her song, a strange aura filled the room. At first Guinevere closed her eyes, listening to the soothing effect of her voice. Feeling a calm falling over her. Guinevere opened her eyes for a moment and looked around her when she felt her eyelids growing heavier. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt so tired she just wanted to rest for a bit. Her attention was shortly caught by the glimpse of Merlin is covering her ears.

'What's going on...what's happening' she thought and leaned against the wall. But she wasn't able to fight the sleepy feeling that fell over her like a heavy blanket. With her back against the wall she slid to the floor closing her eyes before she drifted off.

When she opened her eyes again Guinevere was unsure how much time had passed. Right in front of her eyes, the lady Helen changed into Mary Collins, the poor mother of the executed man from this morning. There is no doubt about it this time, this woman is using magic. Gwen hid herself behind the table, but kept on watching.

The old woman now lieing under a chandelier on the floor pulls a dagger from her sleeves. With the last amount of her strength she seeked revenge for her son and attempted to throw it at Arthur who was standing startled in front of his chair having only just woken up himself as well.

"A son for a son" she said raising her voice as best as she could on her dying breath.

Guinevere wasn't sure what happened next, the strangest thing. It was as if time slowed down, but of course that was impossible. All of a sudden Merlin grabbed Arthur from in front of the dagger. With a loud clinging sound the metal drove itself several centimeters into the thick wood of the chair. Guinevere gasped placing her hands in front of her mouth. Good God, she tried to kill Arthur. And Merlin saved him? She could hardly believe that the same clumsy young man who wasn't even able to swing a mace properly had just saved the prince.

Uther and all other's turned to face Merlin with great surprise. But their expression was nothing compared to how big the surprise on Arthur's face was.

"You've saved my boy!" Uther said with a gratitude that was very different from his usual cold, stern decorum. "A debt must be repaid."

"Uhm well..." Merlin stammered, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded," Uther said.

"No honestly, you don't have to your majesty." Merlin uttered quickly, not liking the full attention of the king on him one bit. What if he was made, what if the king found out about his magic. He should have listened to Gaius and laid low.

"No, absolutely. This merits for something quite special. " Uther motioned and waved off Merlin's modesty.

"Well-" Merlin tried to bring out but was interrupted by the king.

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be prince Arthur's manservant." Uther said as if this rewards was a great honour.

The court started clapping at Uther's decision. But Arthur didn't seem pleased at all. "Father!"

Uther just smiled calmly at his son, but his eyes warned his son not to go against him in his decision.

Merlin and Arthur turned away from each other, with a displeased expression on their faces and an awkward tension in the air between them.

Guinevere watched them with a pitying smile and clapped along with the others. How ironic fate could be. After all that had happened, Arthur would surely not take it easy on Merlin.

Chapter 3

The next day Guinevere was surprised when she answered a knocking on her door. She found Merlin in front of it carrying the pile of Arthur's armor.

She raised her eyebrow slightly with a questioning look.

Merlin chuckled a bit "I'm supposed to dress Arthur in this, but I've never used armour in my entire life...could your father perhaps help?"

Guinevere laughed softly "Come in" she said and stepped aside to let Merlin enter the house.

"Stand here" she calmly said, and started putting the pieces of armour on Merlin, one by one.

"So you've got voiders on the arms" she said, gesturing to the elbows.

Merlin nodded. "Mmmmh"

"Then the hauberk goes here, over the chest" She placed the piece of metal around about his chest.

"The chest, the arms, the chest" Merlin repeated after her.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet" she laughed gently.

Merlin smiled back "Yeah. Yeah that's about the only bit I managed to figure out"

Gwen giggled a bit as Merlin put the helmet on at least he knew where that belonged. It made her realize that Merlin had no experience at all in the battle field. And seeing how he would now be Arthur's personal training dummy, that could very well become a problem.

"How come you're so much better at this than I am" Merlin said.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter, I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour. Which is actually kind of sad" Guinevere said and looked down..

"No it isn't, it's brilliant!" Merlin said with a radiant grateful smile.

Guinevere looked up at him again, feeling her heart flutter at the compliment. "You really think so?" she asked hesitantly being quite aware it was not exactly a very feminine trait. And she still remembered how he had gazed after the lady Morgana the other night. Clearly his preference went to the more lady like woman.

Merlin proudly nodded "Yes I do, it's great. You're very smart Guinevere." he said and started taking off the armour again. "Well I better get this to Arthur, he doesn't really like waiting."

Guinevere smiled and walked with him to the door "I'll see you around then?" she asked while she held the door open for him.

"Sure will" Merlin answered cheerful, and left.

Guinevere got herself ready to head over to the castle. There would be a tournament that afternoon, one that took place every year. Prince Arthur would be the current champion for 3 executive years if he managed to win this one again. Excited she grabbed her cloak and went to the lady Morgana.

Morgana had not been sleeping very well and looked rather worried when Guinevere entered the chambers. "My lady, is everything alright?" Guinevere asked kindly.

Morgana nodded "Just another nightmare Gwen, I'll be alright. Remind me to stop by Gaius later for some more sleeping draft."

Guinevere nodded with a worried expression still on her face. "Yes my lady". She then helped Morgana get dressed and braided her hair before they went to the tournament together.

Gwen and Morgana sat down at the tribune. Gwen clapped enthusiastically for the competitors as they presented themselves, while Morgana showed a quiet, restrained clapping.

When she saw Merlin peek into the entrance, Gwen smiled. He didn't see her though his focus was on Arthur completely.

Uther came down from the tribune, and walked in front of the line of knights, glancing at their faces. "Knights of the realm," he started with a loud and clear voice for everyone to hear. "it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

Two soldiers marched towards the knights and Uther, carrying a dark red box. They opened it, and the gold pieces inside shimmered in the daylight, causing a lot of excited murmurs in the audience.

"It is in combat that we learn a knights true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" He said, and the crowd bursted loose in cheers and clapping. Before walking back to the tribune, Uther briefly stopped in front Arthur. "I trust you will do me proud" he said, calm but firm. Arthur nodded.

Guinevere stood up, clapping her hands excitedly and cheering with the crowd. "For Camelot!" she called out proudly.

"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin cheered as well.

Hours passed and the tournament went pretty much as Gwen had expected. Arthur won every battle he stepped into, each round bringing him closer to the final battle for the champion's title.

"Such a great tournament this year don't you think my lady?" Gwen said in Morgana's chambers after the matches, holding up dresses for Morgana to choose from.

"Indeed, this new knight Valiant is certainly a force to be reckoned with. I don't think Arthur will be winning so easily this year." Morgana answered with a mischievous smile.

Guinevere knew all too well the tension between Morgana and Arthur that arrived around this time every year. Morgana was obligated to accompany the winning champion of the tournament. However Arthur never really seemed to care very much for it, which hurt Morgana's pride. If there was one thing her lady did not like, it was being rejected.

"I'm sure Arthur will do us all proud," Guinevere answered nobly, and helped Morgana into her dress. There was no time left for more chatter since they were expected to be there when the knights arrived at the reception festivity. Morgana always had to be by the king's side in occasions like that.

In the diningroom Morgana stepped beside Uther with a faint smile. "Sire" she said, bowing slightly. Uther simply nodded. Gwen stood by side with the other servants making sure not to bother the guests but close enough when Morgana would need her.

Just then lord Valiant was announced "Knight Valiant of Western Islands, my lord" he bend down on one knee in front of Uther. Lord Valiant was a very firm man, broad shoulders and jaw line. Short dark hair and a bit of scruff in the face giving him rather stern looking facial features, not unatractive. Clearly a fighter as well since he had come this far already in the tournament.

But unlike Arthur who was still young and graceful to look at with slender features and golden locks, Valiant was clearly a grown rather rough looking man.

Uther motioned him to stand up. "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."

The knight calmly stood on his feet again. "Well as my lord said, to lose is to be disgraced" Valiant answered proudly.

"I couldn't agree more." Uther added motioning to Morgana to step forward. "Knight Valiant, may I present the lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bowed and kissed the lady Morgana's hand. Guinevere watched them quietly and glanced at Arthur. Arthur was standing with a couple of the other knights he knew well at the other end of the room. They were laughing and talking over the last few tournament matches. It didn't really seem like Arthur was all too worried over it.

Merlin stood beside Arthur observing the room quietly. He looked rather uncomfortable. Guinevere smiled slightly. He didn't look like he fit in at all it made her almost feel sorry for him. She realized instead of daydreaming she had better pay attention to her lady. It would be rather embarrassing if Morgana motioned for her and she didn't see, quickly she turned back her attention towards the knight and her lady.

"My lady" knight Valiant said to Morgana with a polite bow.

"I saw you competing today." Morgana shortly answered, she never really liked talking politics and was merely addressing him as a courtesy.

"And I saw you watching" he answered with a sly smile "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting my Lady to the feast."

Morgana nodded "That is correct" a smile curled on her lips when Valiant seemed to be interested in her company. Which was more than could ever be said for Arthur.

"I shall then give my everything to win this tournament" Valiant said and seemed to mean it.

Morgana smiled more honestly and nodded agreeable at him, Valiant nodded back shortly before bidding farewell "My lady" he spoke once again before heading over to some of the other knights shaking their hands.

Morgana followed him with her eyes, the pleased smile still hovering on her lips. Perhaps this tournament promised to be more interesting than she had first expected after all.

When Arthur approached his father and Morgana he first bowed to his father.

"Arthur," Uther greeted formally.

"Father" Arthur replied in the same fashion. Before he turned his attention to Morgana. For a moment he followed her gaze into the room which was resting at lord Valiant who wasn't aware of the two pairs of eyes now focussed on him. Arthur frowned and threw a suspicious glance at him..

Merlin walked a few steps behind Arthur and stood next to Gwen. He smiled at her for a brief moment. Guinevere flashed back a radiant smile as well, and felt her cheeks burn. At that moment she really wanted to speak to him, but she knew it wasn't appropriate. They were there to serve, both of them not to chat. So she just silently enjoyed the view and his company, while Merlin looked around for a moment, checking out what Arthur was looking at.

"They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant," Morgana said after seeing Arthur's glance.

"They are not the only ones," Arthur answered with some clear annoyance in his voice.

"You're not jealous are you?" Morgana asked with a proud mischievous smile.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous off," Arthur taunted with a straight face. The slightest bit of worry, jealousy or whatever it was he had showed before was completely gone. Leaving Morgana guessing if he even cared at all that the knight had so clearly been courting her.

Morgana's smile faded as she watched Arthur walk back to his friends. Irritated she motioned for Gwen who quickly stepped forward standing by her side. "Yes my lady" she said with a curtsey.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I hope knight Valiant wins the tournament" Morgana ranted, obviously annoyed.

"You don't really mean that" Gwen said a bit dreamy, as she was shortly distracted by Merlin walking past following the prince his footsteps.

"Yes I do" Morgana firmly said, glaring at Arthur. Too busy ranting to notice Gwen's distraction.

After a deep sigh she turned to Uther, aggravation still present in her weary voice. "I am feeling rather tired, it's been a very exciting day. I am looking forward to tomorrow. Goodnight my lord." She curtseyed to Uther, who noded after a moment. "Goodnight Morgana" he said, and watched her and Guinevere leave the festivities.

Back in Morgana's chambers Guinevere helped Morgana get out of her dress and into her nightgown. "Do you really want Arthur to lose the tournament?" Gwen asked, pulling the white silk dress over Morgana's head.

"It wouldn't harm him to be a bit more noble and modest like Valiant." Morgana answered and pulled the fabric down. "But no, of course I do hope he wins. But I don't see why he has to be so arrogant towards me. I am the king's ward after all I deserve his respect."

"I'm sure he respects you my lady, he was just teasing you. As you were him." Guinevere spoke calmly as she cleaned up the dresses. After she placed the candle next to the window she curtseyed. "Goodnight my lady" she said before before blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

"Goodnight Gwen" Morgana answered.

Guinevere grabbed her cloak, and headed home with a small lantern in her hand. When she arrived it was already late, but still there were lights burning in the armory. Once again her father was working over hours to pay the bills. Sometimes she wished she could do more, to make their lives easier so he wouldn't have to work so hard to maintain them.

She stepped inside the armory and walked up behind her father "Father? Please it's already late. You must rest now. If you don't rest enough you will fall ill, and that won't help us pay the bills."

Tom wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back "I'll be right there sweetheart. I'll only need a moment still I am nearly done with this shipment. Then I will rest I promise," he said and went back to work.

Guinevere nodded reluctantly and returned to the cabin, leaving the lantern on the table for her father to have some light when he was done working. In her bed she listened for a while to hear if her father would arrive, but she eventually drifted off before he did.

Chapter 4

The next morning Gwen was sitting at the table before sunset, splashing some cold water in her wake. Even though she was still yawning and not completely awake yet, she already looked forward to seeing more of the tournament. She smiled faintly, knowing that Merlin would be there as well by Arthur's side.

At recalling lady Morgana's wish for Arthur to lose the tournament, she sighed and shook her head. Surely she hadn't meant it. Arthur and Morgana had always been on each other's nerves for as long as she could remember. She quite envied Morgana for that, not being afraid to speak her mind to the prince to tell him when he was wrong. But of course she was a princess she could do that, Uther always took to her favor somehow anyway.

With another sigh she reached for a piece of bread and started chewing. After braiding her hair quickly she grabbed her cloak. On the way outside she quietly stopped at her father's bedroom and peeked inside. He was still sleeping, she saw and let out a relieved sigh. With those working hours she had better not wake him up yet.

Once she arrived at the castle she headed straight for the castle's kitchen, and picked up the breakfast tray for lady Morgana. There was freshly picked fruit, bread that was still humming with warmth, some meat and cheese and a flask of water. Guinevere smiled dreamy, a breakfast worthy for a princess. She carried it to the lady Morgana's chambers. When she arrived she knocked softly at the door before opening it. She placed the tray on the wooden table before heading for the curtains to pull them open.

"Goodmorning my lady," Gwen calmly said.

A ray of sunlight fell partially over Morgana's face, and she pulled away from the light, shielding her eyes with her arms. Gwen just stood there, waiting for Morgana to gather herself. When she finally sat up in the bed with a dazed and sleepy expression, Gwen put the tray with breakfast on Morgana's lap.

"It's a lovely day," Gwen said. "Perfect weather for the tournament, wouldn't you agree?"

Morgana smiled faintly "You know I don't care for these tournaments Gwen, yet you never stop asking." she joked a bit and began eating.

Guinevere nodded and smiled "I'm sorry, it's just I'm really excited to see who wins. Hopefully the prince can maintain his title as champion"

Morgana laughed slightly, but didn't reply to her remark. She was still rather annoyed with Arthur's behaviour the other night. The pompous prat would most likely win like any other tournament anyway. She had to hand it to him, there were two things he was excellent at; fighting and being an arrogant prat.

After breakfast Guinevere helped Morgana into the dark blue with gold dress. One of her favorites to wear. They arrived at the tournament just in time to see Arthur walking in. Right away the crowds started cheering him on, and he acknowledged them with a confident smile and a nod, before putting on his helmet..

Guinevere searched for Merlin, and found him watching from behind the wall once again. She clutched her hands in her lap. Merlin was too focussed on Arthur who was preparing for the next battle to notice Guinevere's glancing at him. Somehow she couldn't quite keep her focus on the fight and every now and then she peeked over to see if he was still standing there. It was a fierce fight, but Arthur won, and the Pendragon sign was moved higher up the board.

Morgana snorted sarcastically when the sign was placed. She clapped rather motionless among the cheering crowd. A cold glare was all Arthur got when he shortly looked her way. She would have walked away if the next battle wouldn't have been sir Valiant's. Who had just managed to capture her interest, even if it merely was to teach Arthur a lesson.

The battle that followed was sir Ewan versus knight Valiant. It was an intense fight that hypnotized the audience, with harsh blows and aggressive fighting. At some point Valiant appeared to be losing he stumbled backwards while Ewan kept striking on the shield time after time backing him up further. Sudden Valiant struck back against all expectations, kicking sir Ewan to the floor.

Valiant pushed his shield down on sir Ewan, largely hidden from the crowd. No-one saw the snakes jumping from the shield, and striking sir Ewan down. Ewan screamed, and was knocked out.

Valiant backed away, raising his hand victoriously. The whole crowd applauded and cheered, save for Merlin and Gaius. The latter rushed into the battleground towards the fallen knight.

"I think he's rather badly hurt" Merlin said, having followed Gaius.

Gaius nodded, and arranged for a few of the other knights to bring Ewan to Gaius his chambers.

Guinevere was worried about Sir Ewan as well, it wasn't very likely for someone in these tournaments to get hurt let alone so badly. Gaius and Merlin both seemed quite concerned, that couldn't be good...

"I do hope he's alright," Guinevere said to Morgana.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Morgana simply said. She was still applauding for sir Valiant's victory, pleased with the prospect that maybe for once Arthur will not win the tournament..

When he turned his cheerful gaze their way, Morgana smiled at him.

Once back inside Guinevere started making the bed, while Morgana sat at the dressoir, brushing her hair.

"My lady... are you still angry with the prince?" Guinevere carefully asked not wanting to overstep her boundaries. But Morgana was not just her lady, she was her friend as well. And Guinevere had grown rather worried that this time the fight between Arthur and Morgana might be more serious.

"Arthur is a bully and a prat. I'm not really angry at him, but I think it would suit him well if he once had an opponent he wouldn't actually be able to beat that easily. It might bring him down to earth again. He thinks he's so invincible." Morgana calmly said.

Guinevere smiled, her words reminding her of the brave actions of Merlin in the town square. Standing up against Arthur, telling him he had quite enough fun for one day. Of course it got him thrown into jail right after he tried to hit the prince in the face. She laughed a bit and Morgana looked up curiously wondering what had amused her maid so much about her words.

Quickly Guinevere took the sheets "I'll go wash these right away my lady, I'll put clean ones on the bed once I'm done hanging them."

Morgana nodded, and followed Guinevere with her eyes and smiled. Somehow Gwen had seemed more cheerful than usual. It made her curious as to why her maid was in such a good mood that she often caught her humming to herself while working and dreamily smiling the entire day.

Guinevere headed through the corridors towards the laundry room, once she was done washing the sheet she hung them to dry and picked fresh ones from the linen rooms in the castle. Returning to Morgana's room which was now empty as Morgana had left to have lunch with the king and Arthur per request of Uther.

She placed the fresh linen on the bed, straightening the sheets and fluffing up the pillows. Looking at the results with a pleased smile. Softly humming to herself.

She looked outside to see the height of the sun to guess what time it was, just a little after noon it seemed. She couldn't wait for the next day to see the rest of the tournament.

Chapter 5

It was day 3 of the tournament. Already the sun was mercilessly glaring down at the crowd and knights, and making Arthur sweat in the armour on the fighting grounds.

A servant boy on a ladder put on his opponent's helmet. He was perhaps even twice as tall as Arthur. And at least twice as broad. Looking like a giant rather than a normal human being.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and turned to Arthur "Are you telling me you have to fight 'that'!"

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow" Arthur answered confidently, not worried at all.

"Ah" Merlin answered "And you're fast."

"Exactly" Arthur smiled and put his own helmet on.

Merlin tightened the buckles of Arthur's armour, then declared it all set with a gentle tap.

Gwen's eyes were fixed on the big opponent with a worried look. But Morgana showed none of that concern, and just stroke her cloak absentmindedly.

"You're not worried are you?" Gwen asked with a calm smile.

"No" Morgana replied shortly.

She returned her gaze back the the field, where Gaius had walked up to Merlin. Again they looked rather serious. Something must be going on. She followed their gazes across the tournament grounds, and found herself looking at sir Valiant for some reason. Could it have something to do with the fight yesterday?

Before she could ask herself any more questions, the signal to fight was given, and the brutal clanging of metal on metal drew her immediate attention.

The fight went as Arthur had expected, the big brute was strong but didn't manage to land a blow as Arthur's movements were much faster. It took a while but eventually his opponent was so worn out that he could hardly stand on his own feet anymore, and he was breathing heavily. He forfeited.

Valiant's fight was next. With the same fierceness Valiant went at his opponent and once again defeated him. However this time he didn't need to use the snake. The crowd cheered him on even louder then the day before. Apparently not just Guinevere and Morgana were excited to see a worthy opponent for the prince. The next fight, the finale, would be between Arthur and Valiant. Which would take place the next day at noon. When the sun was at it's highest.

Morgana smiled pleased at Valiant's victory. "This is going to be one interesting final."

Guinevere looks a bit more worried. Sir Ewan had not recovered yet from his battle with sir Valiant. And clearly there was something going on, she could tell from the worried expressions on Gaius and Merlin's faces whenever sir Valiant entered the ring. Absentminded she also clapped her hands for the winners along with the lady Morgana. But her eyes searched out Merlin and Gaius, who seemed to be discussing something rather important near the final brackets. The movement of Morgana getting up drew her attention back to her.

"My lady" she carefully said.

Morgana smiled "No use to stay seated here Gwen, it's over for today. Let's head back to the castle, I would like to freshen up and change before the party tonight."

Guinevere nodded. Back in Morgana's chambers the lady seated herself at the dressoir and brushed her hair, while Guinevere put a kettle with water above the fire, then pulled out the heavy wooden tub. After several kettles of warm water, and bucket's with warm water, the tub was sufficiently filled with water, which had reached a pleasant temperature.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

"Thank you Gwen," Morgana calmly said and put her brush on the dressoir. She walked towards the screen, where she undressed. Gwen turned away, and after a little while Morgana's footsteps calmly approached the bath. It wasn't until the sound of water dying down, that Gwen turned towards the bath again.

She bent down behind the bathtub, and started washing Morgana's back gently with a sponge, while the lady herself washed her arms and legs.

"Do you think Arthur can beat sir Valiant?" Guinevere carefully asked.

"Maybe" Morgana calmly answered "What about you Gwen, what do you think who will win?"

"I hope prince Arthur remains his title. It would make the king very proud I'm sure." Guinevere answered.

"Yes, most likely" Morgana shortly answered, but didn't continue the discussion.

After a few moments of silence there was suddenly a fierce knocking on the door.

"My lady, " said the respectful voice of a guard. "Your presence is requested by the king in the council chambers."

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other, both wondering what could possibly be going on at this hour.

"Tell the king I shall be there shortly" Morgana formally answered buying herself some time.

After Morgana stepped out the bath and dried herself, Gwen helped her get dressed, and quickly braided Morgana's hair. She then followed Morgana's to the council room, wondering what could be so urgent.

Morgana walked straight to her regular place by the kings side, who hadn't arrived yet. She sat down patiently, and Guinevere took up up her usual position of standing next to one of the back legs of the chair.

Almost every knight was whispering to another, while Arthur stood in the middle of the room patiently waiting. Guinevere smiled at Merlin, who was standing behind Arthur. He seemed nervous to her somehow. Surely whatever was going on had something to do with why Gaius and Merlin seemed so concerned earlier at the tournament.

Finally the doors opened and Uther barged in, with a stern look on his face.

"Why have you summoned the court" he demanded from Arthur, and sat down next to Morgana at the head of the room.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament" Arthur firmly answered, looking Uther straight in the eyes.

Uther turned to the knight. "Valiant, What do you have to say to this?"

Valiant's expression was stern, and he bowed his head to the king. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned towards his son. "Do you have evidence?"

"I do" Arthur answered confidently, and turned around to Merlin. At Arthur's gesture, Merlin walked towards the king with slow strides with something in his hand. After giving it to Uther, he bowed and returned to his spot next to Arthur. He kept his head bent and bowed deeply making a short moment of eye contact with the king. Mainly he was calm and confident not aware of any wrongdoings. After all he was merely doing his duty, looking after Arthur.

Guinevere studied the object in Uther's hand. It was a snakeshead, made from wood, looking just like one of the snakes from Valiants shield. As many others in the room, she held her breath. Whenever magic was involved things never ended well in Camelot. For no one.

"Let me see this shield," Uther demanded.

A few of the guards take the shield from Valiant. Who calmly handed the shield over. He stood stern, frozen nearly no spark of emotion on his face to be discovered. The guards handed the shield to the king.

Merlin whispered something in Arthur's ear, at which Arthur drew his sword and stepped closer towards his father. "Careful, my lord.".

Uther carefully inspected the shield, but the picture remained intact, and no snakes jump from it this time. Meanwhile Gaius quietly entered the room, and whisper's Merlin's name.

Both Arthur and Merlin turn their heads. "We need sir Ewan, go find out what's happening." Arthur whispered at Merlin, at which Merlin nodded and quietly walked away.

Valiant spoke again, sounding calm as ever. "As you can see my lord, it's just an ordinary shield"

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur said, eyeing Valiant distrustfully.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Uther said, more demanding than before, clearly losing his patience.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur said, still confident.

Uther raised an eyebrow and looks around the court. "Where is this witness?" he asked.

Arthur turned around at Merlin and Gaius. "He should be here..." he said less confident. "Where's Ewan?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin lowered his eyes a little. "He's dead."

"I'm waiting!" Uther said impatiently.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead," Arthur answered.

Guinevere put her hand in front of her mouth. Dead, poor sir Ewan. But at that moment she worried more for Arthur and Merlin. The king seemed not amused by these accusation and without proof Arthur would be humiliated in front of the court. She didn't even dare to imagine what would happen to Merlin when that would happen to Arthur.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther continued with a frown.

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur said with a strong voice once again, and was interrupted by Uther's roaring voice.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther stood up and pointed a finger trembling with anger at Merlin.

"I believe he's telling the truth!"

Valiant smirked, then turned towards the king. "My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" he asked, with a mixture of sarcasm and fake insult.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin suddenly exclaimed and stepped next to Arthur.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards! " Uther shouted, and without hesitation the guards advanced towards Merlin and grabbed his arms. They started dragging him away without hesitation, while the people of the court started murmuring to each other.

Guinevere still stood next Morgana, and held her breath. If what he said was true then Arthur was in danger in the next round. Surely Uther understood that and cared more for the safety of his only son than this stranger claiming to be a knight…

"My lord" Valiant said, and the room fell quiet again.

"Wait," Uther demanded, stopping the guards with his word.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant said and briefly looked at Merlin.

Guinevere exhaled relieved when the guards let him go. But she was also surprised, not having expected Valiant to have Merlin released after those accusations.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour. " Uther spoke firmly, and looked at Arthur.

Valiant turned to Arthur as well. "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

"Is this true?" Uther asked, not hearing the mockery in Valiant's voice. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No! No of course not!" Arthur said, his voice showing the hurt of his father doubting him.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther asked.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I will withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur said reluctantly, and bowed his head towards knight Valiant.

Valiant calmly smiled. "Accepted." he answered and nodded at the prince.

Arthur bowed once more to Uther and Valiant, then walked away with big steps and Merlin at his side.

"Court is dismissed" Uther spoke firmly.

Gaius left the room barely noticeably, only Guinevere watched him leave with a worried expression. She didn't know Merlin that well yet, but she was pretty sure it wasn't like him to make those things up.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Morgana asked after stepping in her chambers again. For some reason her maid seemed miles away, and deeply worried.

"Yes my lady, thank you" Gwen looked up and smiled at Morgana. These weren't exactly the things she could talk to the lady about, those accusations were rather serious.

Morgana smiled kindly, deciding not to ask any further. She knew Gwen would tell her if she could. Some things were just better not spoken about.

Guinevere helped Morgana get dressed into her night gown.

"Goodnight my lady," Gwen said after Morgana had tucked underneath the covers, and put the candle next the window.

"Goodnight Gwen" Morgana answered.

On her way towards her home she came across Merlin sitting on the steps in front of the castle. He looked rather miserable. Must be about what happened in the court,

She approached him quietly and sat down next to him. "Hello, Merlin" she faintly smiled at him.

Merlin looked up at her. "Guinevere, are you alright?" he kindly asked..

His voice masked the true extent of his sadness. For her sake he gently flashed a smile at her. After all she was one of the few people in Camelot who had taken the effort of even getting to know him a little.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she softly asked, careful not to be overheard.

Merlin nodded

"What are you going to do?" she asked worried.

It was clear that she believed him when nobody else did, but it was only a little comforting. Merlin looked down at the steps "Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" he asked out loud.

"Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." Guinevere said, and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"And how do I do that?" There was a sad smile on his face.

Her hand slid off his arm with a sense of defeat. She hadn't thought that far ahead, she didn't know how he could proof such accusations either. "I don't know." she said and looked down at the floor.

Merlin stared in front of him. He thought about what she said, about Uther's ignorance and Arthur's accusations of not being able to trust him. Somehow those words had hurt more than he was willing to admit.

A change came over Merlin's expression, and he jumped on his feet. "That's it!"

"Where are you going?" Guinevere asked confused. She glanced back and forth between the dog statue Merlin had his eyes fixed on, and Merlin himself. Still she didn't understand what he was so excited about.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" he asked Guinevere. She nodded in response.

Having long decided to help him, Guinevere took him to her house, where she handed Merlin the wheelbarrow from her father. She watched him walk off with the wheelbarrow with eyes full of questions. Just when she decided to follow him and see, her father entered the house. He was still dressed in coal and fire stained working clothes, and stretched his arms and back. When he saw his daughter he smiled. "Gwen, I didn't think you would still be up"

Guinevere hesitated for a moment before she smiled, surely whatever Merlin was up to he could do without her. Her father needed her more right now. "How was your day dad? Do you want some tea? I'll go make some tea." She added and walked towards the fire.

She put on the kettle to heat up some water for tea. Tom sat himself down at the table and smiled "Same old, same old dear. But at least I managed to finish another shipment", he waited patiently for Guinevere to finish the tea. "So, anything happen at the castle today?" he asked after she poured two cups.

Guinevere sat down across him at the table and nodded. "Arthur, I mean the prince, accused sir Valiant of using magic in the tournament. However, he had no proof. The king was quite upset with the accusations." She left out Merlin's involvement as her father had already disapproved of his actions a few days ago, when she mentioned Merlin stood up to Arthur.

"I see" Tom said more serious "Not like Arthur to throw accusations without proof though. He's normally rather thorough." He took a sip from the tea cup and seemed lost in thoughts for a moment. "I guess he must have had his reasons" he then added and finished the tea. "I better get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow to finish another shipment." He got up from the table and walked over to Guinevere placing a kiss on her forehead "Goodnight, Gwen."

Guinevere smiled and nodded "Goodnight father" she said and watched her father retreat to the back of the house. She remained at the table, sipping from her tea, both curious and worried for Merlin. And she still didn't understand what he needed the wheelbarrow for. He was a strange fellow sometimes. She smiled a little, remembering how enthusiastic he had seemed.

Chapter 6

The next day Guinevere still felt rather nervous about the entire situation from the day before. As Gwen helped Morgana dress for the tournament, she couldn't help but notice that her lady didn't seem as calm as usual either. She had a stern look on her face and often appeared to be far away in her thoughts that morning. "Are you alright my lady" Guinevere kindly asked.

"Yes, thank you Gwen. I have some matters to attend to before the tournament. I shall meet you there alright?" Morgana smiled gently and placed her hand briefly on Gwen's for a moment.

Guinevere nodded "Yes, of course my lady"

She watched Morgana leave the chambers with a worried expression. Something just felt off, Morgana was definitely nervous. Perhaps she too worried over Arthur's accusations the other night. What if sir Valiant was indeed using magic? What if Arthur would succumb the same fate Sir Ewan had undergone.

She shivered at the thought and began taking off the sheets from the bed, even though she had only cleaned them yesterday. Sitting still would only make her worry even more. She took the sheets to the washing room and began scrubbing them, hanging them to dry a while later. From the window she could see sir Valiant practise in the arena. It wouldn't be long now until the first round would begin.

When she arrived at the tribune, the lady Morgana wasn't there yet. Guinevere looked about her, but didn't see her sitting somewhere else. Was she going to miss the tournament? A loud cheering of the people around her caught her attention. Arthur had just entered the arena ring. He waved to the people for a moment before putting on his helmet, and swung his sword around a few times.

Finally the lady Morgana stepped into her seat next to Gwen. "Did I miss anything?" even though she smiled, she still seemed worried. Guinevere shook her head slightly

"No my lady, it's just started". They both turned to the stage as another round of cheers and applause commenced. SIr Valiant entered the arena and looked around the crowd, sword raised in the air.

Steel clashed with steel. At first they seemed equally matched, but the fight turned quickly into Arthur's favor by knocking off Valiant's helmet. They both stepped away from each other for a moment. Then Arthur removed his helmet too with a confident grin to even their chances. The crowd cheered eager in excitement. The clanging of metal filled the air again, while the sun climbed up from behind the treeline. Sweat glistened on Arthur and Valiant's foreheads, and the palms that held the swords were slippery and sweaty.

In the middle of a clash, Arthur somehow misplaced his foot and lost his balance causing him to fall to the floor on his back. Valiant immediately stepped on Arthur's shield, and beat the sword from his hand, leaving the prince defenseless. Valiant raised his sword and aimed at Arthur's chest ready to strike a fatal blow, just in time the prince rolled away from Valiant and climbed back on his feet. Without a sword or shield he had very little means but his agile feet to defend himself. While Valiant continued attacking him, pushing him closer and closer with his back towards the wall, until eventually Arthur was trapped between the wall and Valiant's shield.

Guinevere watched it in high suspension and subconsciously grabbed the lady Morgana's cloak beside her. Morgana glanced aside, the same worried expression on her face. It was clear that this fight was more fierce than the others. Just now when Arthur had been on his back, Valiant wasn't trying to defeat Arthur, no he planned to kill him. She gently placed her hand on Gwen's for a moment. When Gwen realized the touch she looked at Morgana shortly. She forced a small smile to try and comfort her lady who obviously was just as concerned as she herself was. But the sudden "Ooh" of the surrounding audience turned both their attention back to the fight.

Arthur gave Valiant an unexpected harsh push back, causing him to lose his balance for a moment..Just after Valiant regained his balance and planned to attack once again, there came a hissing sound from the shield. Two thick green scaled slippery snakes with sizzling tongues appeared from the shield. Crawling out of the wood and onto the floor. Slithering over the floor as if searching for confirmation on what they were to do next. They were alive! The snakes were of real flesh and blood.

The crowd stood up in surprise, not quite believing what their eyes were showing them. Some of them covered their mouths in shock, others suppressed screams. And they quickly backed away a few steps from the vile creatures. The lady Morgana however did not move, no instead she bravely stepped closer to the edge of the tribune. As if she wanted to confirm if what she was seeing were real. Guinevere worriedly held her ladies arm "Be careful, my lady." she spoke kindly with a teint of fear in her voice. Morgana only answered with a calm reassuring smile and a nod but stayed exactly where she stood.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" sir Valiant hissed with a touch of panic.

Motioning wildly with his shield and sword at the snakes in an attempt to save his face. Pretending that he did not know how the snakes had suddenly appeared.

However King Uther stood up and fiercely motioned towards the guards. "He's using magic!" he shouted in contempt. "Seize him!" he added impatiently.

But before the guards could intervene with the tournament Arthur stepped in. He wasn't going to allow them to take his victory away. Valiant would pay for making him apologize and humiliating him in front of his father. And no one was going to take the pleasure of revenge for that away from him. Not even the king, his father, himself.

"And now they see you for who you really are" Arthur said to Valiant with a smug grin. Sounding as if he had already won the battle.

Valiant smirked and chuckled darkly. "Kill him," he ordered the snakes in a threatening tone. The snakes began to slither across the ground towards Arthur. Ready to strike a fatal blow, poisoning the prince and making him succumb to the same fate sir Ewan had undergone.

Arthur backed up to the stands, looking for something to defend himself with. His sword and shield were behind Valiant on the other end of the arena. There was no chance he would get past him and the snakes. Arthur swallowed a bit hesitant, realizing that he had maybe rejoiced a little too soon.

"Arthur!" The lady Morgana suddenly called his name. She grabbed a sword from the sheet of the surprised guard next to her, and threw it towards Arthur. He caught it effortlessly, and swiftly with a quick turn cut off the snakes' heads that were coming right at him.

Without a hesitation he charged towards the surprised and angry Valiant, and disarmed him after just a few clashes of their swords. He forced him with his back on the sand as he had been himself earlier and granted him the same death as he had tried to give Arthur before, piercing the knight's chest with a cold expression. Killing him with one last blow and leaving him for dead on the floor while he turned to the audience and smiled. Raising his hand in victory he glanced over to his father who approvingly nodded. Granting Arthur as much acknowledgement as he were to expect from his father ever. He nodded back shortly with a pleased smile on his face then turned his attention back to the cheering crowd.

It was another victory for their prince. And Guinevere let out a sigh of relief. It was over, Arthur was safe again and his honor restored after the revelation of the truth. Sir Valiant was indeed using magic. She smiled brightly as she watched Arthur leave the battlefield walking towards Merlin. Who she only now realized was standing next to the wall where he had been standing every round so far.

She saw Arthur briefly slapped Merlin on the shoulder and they walked back into the castle together. Guinevere smiled happily, she was glad that things had worked out. Although she didn't quite understand why Valiant had been so reckless to make the snakes appear like that. It didn't make much sense. He had been so careful in all the other rounds. Perhaps that had been his final move all along, to kill Arthur. And had that been the only reason he signed up for the tournament in the first place.

Guinevere followed the lady Morgana back into the castle. "It seems Arthur will be attending the feast after all" Morgana said with a pleased smile.

Guinevere saw Morgana was more than relieved as well that everything had ended this way. But she already knew the tension between her and Arthur was just that, tension. Morgana would never really wish harm upon Arthur. No matter how much they disagreed sometimes.

"Indeed he will" Guinevere answered, the relief bright in her voice. She took out a few of the dresses "Which will you be wearing tonight my lady?"

Morgana looked at them for a moments. "That one" she said and nodded towards the white one, and sat down at the dressoir.

Guinevere walked and picked up the brush from the dressoir. "Nice choice, I like that one it brings out the color of your eyes nicely" Morgana smiled, and Gwen started combing Morgana's hair.

A few hours later Morgana and Guinevere joined the other guests at the feast. Making her entrance as usual, the beauty of the lady Morgana made quite an appearance. She strolled proudly feeling the eyes of the entire room rest on. Until she stepped next to the king, making a polite curtesye "My lord" she greeted him.

Uther smiled pleased with the attendance of his ward, looking as beautiful as ever. "My lady" he spoke warmly and took her hand placing a small kiss on it. Morgana patiently stepped beside the king waiting for Arthur to arrive and accompany her at the feast.

Uther raised his glass when his son finally entered the room. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion"

The crowd applauded while Arthur proudly strode towards Morgana. "My lady" he said and bent his head slightly towards her..

"My champion." Morgana smiled and curtsied, then took Arthur's arm and walked with him trough the rows of people at each side of them cheering him on.

"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you earlier?" Morgana asked calmly just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you." Arthur let out with a gloating grin teasing her.

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material after all" Morgana smiled back.

Arthur nodded "That was some tournament final" he sighed with relief.

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince" Morgana laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say I needed saving, I'm sure I would have thought of something." Arthur quickly defended himself.

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl" Morgana snorted.

"Because I wasn't" Arthur stubbornly disagreed.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me." Morgana let out annoyed and let go of Arthur's arm.

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you!" Arthur spat back

"Fine!" Morgana raised her voice and stormed off to Guinevere who was standing near the entrance with the other female servants.

"Fine!" Arthur said and walked towards Merlin who was standing at the other end of the room with the male servants.

"Can you believe that?" Morgana said to Guinevere. "I save his life and he can't even admit it. Let alone thank me for it. Arthur's such an immature prat really."

Everything worked out again in the end. "More wine my lady?" she asked not engaging in the discussion, and filled Morgana's cup again. Surely the anger would wear off soon enough during the feast. She wasn't too worried this time about her ladies moping about Arthur. After all that was a fact most in the castle agreed with, Arthur could be quite an immature prat at times but at least he was a honourable prat.

Morgana took a sip from the cup, still glaring at Arthur. Guinevere followed her gaze, and smiled calmly "I'm sure he's just embarrassed to admit he needed your help my lady. You know how these rough tough save the world type of guys are."

Morgana nearly spat out her wine from laughter at Guinevere's remark. She could always count on her friend Gwen to come up with making something so aggravating sound funny. She smiled at her, having regained a little of her good mood.

"I shall say goodnight to the king for a moment. Then we can retrieve ourselves for the night." Morgana said and walked over to Uther, bidding him goodnight.

Arthur glanced at Morgana and Guinevere leaving the party, then turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry about sacking you, the other night. That wasn't fair of me." He said a little uneasy.

"Oh don't worry about it, buy me a beer and consider us even" Merlin joked after the initial surprise.

Arthur snorted. "I can't be seen buying beers for my servant"

"Your servant, does that mean you are rehiring me?" Merlin said with a taunting tone.

"Of course, my room is a mess. I need someone to do my laundry, clean my floors, polish my armour and muck out my stables."

Merlin rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yes, my lord" he said, leaving Arthur in his belief that he was the superior one.

Chapter 7

Early in the morning Guinevere was already busy in the kitchen at home, preparing breakfast for her and her father. "Dad here's your sandwich" she handed him a plate with a sandwich with meat between them.

"Mmm what's on it?" Tom asked curiously peeking between the bread slices.

"It's smoked pigeon. Although I would say there's more smoke than pidgeon" she said laughing.

Tom laughed along, glad that his daughter could be so cheerful when they had so little to go by. "You're such a good girl to me" he said and gave Guinevere a kiss on the forehead.

"And I've made you some watercress soup for tonight, you can just heat it up later." She said with a gentle smile.

"Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?" Tom joked

Guinevere laughed and gave her father a hug. "I'll see you later dad" she then took the basket and headed off towards the castle.

That morning Guinevere had picked some fresh flowers for her lady Morgana. This was something she quite often did, she loved it how it put a smile on Morgana's face. While she entered the castle gates and walked on to the square market she took notice of Gaius and Merlin. They were dragging a rather large market cart into the direction of the castle.

"What are you doing?" She asked and tried to peek over Merlin's shoulder to see what was on the heavy cart he was dragging with him.

"Oh ehm nothing, just moving something" Merlin quickly said.

"Looks heavy" Guinevere said and stepped forward to offer them a hand.

"Really it's nothing, wow someone got you flowers?" Merlin cheerfully asked hoping to distract her attention away from the cart.

Gwen felt her heart jump in her chest at his question, that would have been nice if she were to receive flowers from him. The thought of it popped up in her head and made her slightly flustered.

"Oh no!" She giggled "Would you like one? A purple one, because purple suits you." She started to pluck at the flowers in the basket, but then realized that Merlin never really wore purple. So what was she saying, that the colors he wore weren't looking good on him? "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." Guinevere said a little nervous, afraid that she had said something silly. She handed him the flower with a quick and abrupt movement taken a bit out of her element.

"Thanks, well eh..." Merlin put the small flower in his neckerchief and flashed one of his bright goofy smiles at her. "There we go, thanks"

Guinevere nodded and smiled back. "You're welcome".

Merlin turned to look back at the cart and the old physician who was impatiently waiting for him. The old man was throwing him on of his all too famous 'what the hell are you doing, Merlin' kind of looks. "Well ehm, I better go." Merlin quickly said and turned his attention back to Gaius.

"Oh yes, yes me too" Guinevere quickly said but watched for a moments how Merlin dragged the cart along with Gaius towards the castle. She was quite curious at what it was that required such secrecy.

Having arrived at Morgana's chambers a little while later, she knocked at Morgana's door.

"Enter" Morgana's voice called calmly, muffled by the door.

Guinevere stepped into the room and did a small curtsey "my lady"

Morgana was dressed in her white night garment, and turned from the dressoir to her servant with a brush in her hand. The glowing smile on Gwen's face was hard to miss. "You look happy" she said with a bit of a question in it.

"I picked these for you, my lady" Guinevere said and held up the flowers.

Morgana smiled "That's so sweet of you Gwen."

"Something to cheer you up. I know you haven't been sleeping well." Guinevere said, sounding a little worried.

Morgana got up and gently placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder "You cheer me up". She answered somewhat reassuring.

Guinevere smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. "Would you like me to put these in the water for you, my lady?" She then asked as she walked towards the vase standing on one of the small bedside tables.

Morgana nodded "That would be nice" she sat down at the dressoir again and resumed brushing her hair.

Just after Guinevere finished putting the flowers in the water, someone knocked at the door.

"My lady, the king requests your presence in the courtroom." A guard firmly spoke.

"I'll be there in a moment" Morgana called and got up from the chair. She put the brush on the dressoir and walked behind the dressing screen, where she took off the night garment.

"Can you hand me the blue dress. And help me with the fastening please."

There was a vile scent in the hallway near the courtroom, which only grew stronger as Morgana and Guinevere came closer. Gwen put her hand in front of her mouth and nose. A glance at Morgana's expression told her that the lady was equally disturbed by the stench.

The source of it was the thing that lied on the cart she had seen Merlin walk with earlier; a body with an unnaturally white face, and dark veins were showing through the skin as if they had become translucent. It was a horrifying picture. Frightened and disgusted Gwen took a step back.

Morgana strolled forward however past Merlin and Gaius who were standing next to the cart. Joining the king on the small pedestal taking a seat next to him on the chair next to the thrones.

Guinevere stayed in the back, close to the entrance and mingled in with the other servants.

"What happened to him?" she heard the king ask Gaius. Merlin stood by the old man's side, while Arthur stood at his father's side, all of them not far from the cart. They had glanced at Morgana and Gwen when they had entered the room, but seemed occupied with the problem at hand once again.

The physician bowed his head apologetically "I don't know Sire, this is only the second case I've seen today. "

"Then why hasn't it been reported to me?" Uther answered sounding slightly disturbed by the fact that this wasn't the first case.

"I was attempting to find the cause" Gaius said, keeping his head slightly down.

"So, what did you conclude?" Uther then asked more calmly, raising an eyebrow.

Gaius lifted his head to face the king "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions Sire, a scientific process is a long one"

Uther frowned, and his voice became darker "What are you concealing from me, Gaius?"

Guinevere saw how the old man folded his hands together, and his expression turned more worried. Surely this was something serious, she couldn't remember ever seeing the old physician this troubled about a disease.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like this. The victims are dying within 24 hours and it's spreading fast." Gaius tried to explain.

"So what is the cause?" Uther impatiently pressed for an answer to his satisfaction.

Gaius shook his head slightly "I believe Sire, I think you could say that the cause is most likely, sorcery..." He spoke with a grim expression.

"We must find who did this" Uther said, and protectively pulled Arthur away from the body.

"I will father" Arthur said. Then Uther said a few more things to Arthur with a scared whisper. Guinevere couldn't hear what they were speaking about, but she could tell from the look on the kings worried face it was nothing good. Whenever magic was involved king Uther would stare blind on his fear rather than rely on the facts.

Right after that they were dismissed, Arthur left the court yard with a couple of guards. Merlin seemed worried as well, too worried to even notice Guinevere's scared glances. Trouble would arrive at Camelot when magic was involved that was one thing she knew for certain.

Uther told Morgana that it would be best to remain in her quarters until the situation would be safe again. Morgana reluctantly agreed. She had never been fond of being cooped up, and wanted to help in any way she could. However she also knew that it was probably safer for her be to stay out of harms way, at least until they figured out what is was they were dealing with.

After having been near that corpse for nearly an hour, Morgana asked Gwen to prepare a bath to rid the foul stench of death. Gwen did as asked. After having found the right temperature, she added a small bottle of scented oil to finish the bath. "Your bath is ready my lady" she spoke gently and curtseyed. Then she turned away from the screen and tub to give Morgana a little privacy.

At the deep sigh of relief and the soft splash of water, Gwen smiled and turned around again. She walked over to the dressing screen and picked up the dresses and nightgown off it "I shall wash these in the meanwhile my lady. " Guinevere said and headed towards the door.

Only an absent minded "Mmmh" came from Morgana, and Gwen smiled once more.

Guinevere hurried through the corridors towards the laundry room. After she finished washing the dresses and hanged them to dry, she headed back to Morgana's a gentle knock she stepped inside, where she took the towel from the screen and held it out for Morgana next to the bathtub.

Morgana stepped out of the water, the slick glistering oily water dripping down her body. She wrapped herself in the towel as Guinevere handed her a second towel to dry her hair with.  
Behind the screen she dried herself mostly. Guinevere just helped drying her back and then handed the underwear garments.

When Morgana was completely dressed again she smiled at Gwen. "I'm going to do some reading for a while, so you don't have to stay here. I'm sure you can find better ways to entertain yourself than to watch me read."

Guinevere smiled "Thank you my lady, I will check with you later then" she curtseyed and headed out. Perhaps she would be able to have lunch with her father now.

When she arrived home, her father's working boots were on the ground near the entrance, and seemed to have been thrown there in a hurry.

"Father?" she called and slowly removed her cloak, listening for her father's voice or any sign of his presence. But it remained perfectly silent. Something was wrong. She hurried towards her father's bedroom, and found him lying in bed with his back towards her.

"Father," she softly said, while she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him on his back. When she saw his face she staggered away from him and put her hands in front of her mouth. Just like the corpse from earlier. his skin was unnaturally pale, and the veins on his face were already starting to show.

"Oh no, dad!" she cried out. Her heart beat mercilessly against her chest and tears rolled over her cheeks.

"Gwen?" Tom said weakly and opened his eyes just slightly.

Quickly Guinevere ran off. She had to get Gaius to help him. She had already lost her mother she couldn't lose her father too, he was all she had left after her brother Elyan had left them. Barely able to see through the tears she ran past Merlin who was on his way to gather some water from the wall.

"Gwen? Guinevere!?" Merlin called and walked after her. But he couldn't move nearly as fast as she with a bucket full of water in his hands.

Guinevere only vaguely heard her name being called, but she ran on without even looking. When she barged into the physicians chamber, Gaius turned around startled.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Gaius," Guinevere said in a sob.

"You have the sickness?" Gaius asked worried. Merlin slowly entered the room behind her but remained silent.

Guinevere shook her head "My father, Gaius. Please Gaius, he's all I have." she pleaded between sobs. Her shoulders were shaking and tears freely rolled down her cheek.

"Gwen, I have no cure" Gaius slowly said.

"I am begging you" Guinevere raised her voice in panic.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve" Gaius answered her with a grim expression, and took Guinevere's hand in his. "I'm truly sorry."

Guinevere shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't bare to lose her father. There had to be something they could do. She refused to give up on him. She pulled her hand back from Gaius grip and turned around, nearly running Merlin over.

Normally she would talk to him, she would seek comfort with him. But right now she needed to be with her father. Back at her house she warmed the soup she had made for lunch, then poured some in a bowl. After adding some water, she grabbed a wet cloth and headed towards her father's room.

She seated herself in the chair next to her father's bed, and put the cloth on his forehead. Despite his appearance his skin was warm and feverish. Somehow she had to keep the fever down. "It's going to be alright dad. I'll take care of you...I'm right here..." she spoke softly. She managed to feed him a few spoons of soup in a few awake moments. After hours of nursing and waiting, she was exhausted. The crying and worrying had really taken it's toll on her. She leant her arms and head on the bed, and drifted off.

The creaking of the bed woke her up, but she was too tired to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head. "Gwen?" it was her father's gentle and concerned voice.

"Father?" Guinevere quickly sat up, and stared at her father. His skin looked completely normal again, without any a sign of the lethal illness. She flung her arms around him and tears of joy rolled down her cheek. "How is this possible? I can't believe it!"

Tom hugged Guinevere back and shook his head "I'm not sure, one moment I wasn't feeling well so I went inside to lie down for a bit. Next moment, I felt the life slipping from me."

Of course he was glad to be alive. But also worried. How had he survived, he had been so certain he would die just an hour ago.

Guinevere leaned back and smiled, wiping the tears from her cheek. "It doesn't matter how, you're okay now. You should rest. I will tell the physician tomorrow, so he can come check on you."

Tom nodded "You should rest too my girl" he said and gently wiped a few remaining tears from her cheek. "Goodnight my dear" he placed a kiss on her forehead, and laid down to get some more sleep.

Guinevere got up from the bed heading over to her own. Her father was right, she needed some rest too. Now that her father was alright, she would be able to sleep peacefully.

Still, had Gaius not said that there was no cure? And what if this illness was really caused by magic, how could it be cured without magic. And surely the king would not believe in miracles.

Chapter 8

The next morning her father was doing much better again. She had no idea how it happened, which had worried her the entire night. But by the morning she felt much too good to keep worrying. The sun was shining and it promised to be a beautiful day.

On her way through the castle she heard people talking in the corridors that Gaius had most likely found the source of the illness that was plaguing the villages. They also spoke about the king's decision to close the gates to the lower towns to stop this thing from spreading.

Gwen frowned, was he really going to just let those other people die? The people in the lower towns they needed their help. Locking them out wouldn't make the illness go away.

She decided that after she was done with her chores she would go see Merlin and see what he knew.

When she knocked on Morgana's chambers there was no sound, she knocked a second time but still no response. Carefully she pushed open the door, to her surprise Morgana wasn't in her chambers anymore. Was she late? She looked out the window to see the height of the sun. No she didn't seem to be, perhaps the lady Morgana had had trouble sleeping again, and therefore left her chambers for a walk.

Humming Guinevere began picking up the dresses from the screen. She picked up some clothing from the floor here and there, and piled them together on the chair. When she turned to the bed she jumped up startled. "Merlin!" He stood a few steps away from the door.

He smiled "Hows your father? Is he doing better?"

Guinevere's smile brightened "Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle."

"His skin's clear, back to normal?"

Guinevere nodded, but wondered how Merlin knew that her father's condition had improved. She quickly shook off the feeling of mistrust. Obviously he just cared and would have asked either way.

"Yes" she said relieved.

"Great" Merlin said and turned to head back to work.

"You don't seem surprised" Guinevere asked carefully, not wanting to sound accusing. But there was something off about the way he acted.

"No, no I am." Merlin turned around and stammered "It's a miracle" he quickly said and flashed an innocent smile.

But this time Guinevere wasn't thrown off her suspicion quite that easily. It felt like he knew more than he was letting on. Had they perhaps found a cure she wasn't aware of?

"But how did you know he was well then?" she pressed on.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly "Erm...because you're smiling." He quickly said.

Guinevere smiled less serious now "It's really weird, because I had not told anyone and yet you know. But how could you know?"

"Yeah, alright. You finally found out. I'll tell you" He swallowed and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear. "I'm psychic"

Guinevere started laughing "No you're not"

"It's true." Merlin added pretending to be very serious.

"Alright, then what am I thinking?" Guinevere asked with a bit of a taunt in her tone.

"That I'm not psychic?" Merlin answered with a goofy smile.

Guinevere couldn't stop laughing "You're strange" she let out but the moment she said it out loud it sounded a lot less friendly than it did in her head. "I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny, I like that" she said, feeling her cheeks starting to glow..

Merlin just looked at her, oblivious to all the obvious signs "I'm pleased for you" he said calmly.

"Thank you." .

"Whatfor?" he asked with a puzzled face.

"Don't know" Guinevere answered and shrugged "Just for asking"

Merlin smiled this time a little more awkward not fully sure how to respond "I didn't like to see you upset." he said, and turned towards the door once again "I have to, get on." he added quickly and waved a bit clumsy.

Guinevere waved back a little dreamy. She wondered what it was about him that always made her feel so cheerful around him. It was almost like he was the one making everything better.

After she made the bed, she grabbed Morgana's dresses and took them to the laundry room.

Just after she was done with the laundry, she picked up the vace with dead flowers and walked towards the door. Time to replace them with some new ones. Roses perhaps, from the royal gardens would be nice.

Before she could open the door, Arthur and his guards entered the room. She took a step back, a little startled by their sudden entrance.

"Seize her!" Arthur commanded. Two guards grabbed Gwen's arms, causing the vase to drop to the ground and explode into dozen fragments. They scattered across the soldier's feet about the room. "No!" Gwen shouted frightened, not understanding why Arthur would arrest her.

"Guinevere I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practise enchantments." Arthur said in a stern voice.

Just then Morgana entered her room. "Gwen?" she said with a confused expression.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me please!" Guinevere pleaded to Morgana.

"What are you doing!" Morgana demanded an answer from Arthur.

"I found a magic poultice in her house." Arthur said..

"Oh that's ridiculous!"

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery.".

Morgana stepped closer to Arthur. "She's innocent. I know she's innocent."

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye" Arthur said, his voice growing more angry. He motioned the guards to move, and strode out. The guards followed him, dragging the frightened Gwen with them.

Morgana scoffed and walked out of her chambers as well, there was no way her friend was a witch. Gwen would never do such a thing.

Gwen pleaded with the guards. "No please, you've got to listen to me. Please! I haven't done anything wrong. You have to listen to me, I'm innocent" But they completely ignored her. Then Gaius and Merlin appeared around the corner.

"Merlin! Merlin please help me" she called out, hoping that he could maybe say something, do something...she really didn't know what had happened.

Merlin stared after her, taken back by surprise. What was happening? He looked at Arthur who passed them without as much as a glance a firm expression on his face. Merin turned to go after them, to speak to Arthur, to stop whatever was happening...

But Gaius grabbed him by his arm and held him firmly in place. In defeat Merlin slumped his shoulders and watched sadly as they dragged Guinevere away trough the hallway. Her cries echoing trough them.

Guinevere tried to look back, but she didn't get much of a chance to see what was happening. As the guards held her rather tightly and wouldn't let her turn much. Why wasn't Merlin helping her? Why wasn't Gaius doing anything? They couldn't possibly believe she had anything to do with this could they? She felt her chest tighten at the thought that not even Merlin believed her and a tear rolled over her cheek.

"Why won't you listen to me!" Guinevere called out to the guards, who just dragged her further down the castle towards the courtroom.

There the guards threw Gwen down to the floor, where she fell on her knees in front of Uther. "Please, listen. Listen to me I have done nothing, please. I swear I have done nothing," she sobbed.

Uther ignored her and turned to his son. "Well done" he firmly said.

"Why will no one believe me?!" Guinevere raised her voice in panic "He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"

"I believe you!" it was Morgana's clear voice from the corridor. She walked up to Gwen en stood next to her. "Perhaps this disease is just not always fatal. Perhaps he recovered naturally have you thought of that? " she said to Uther.

"And what of this poultice we found?" Uther asked Gwen.

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice" Guinevere pleaded

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion."

"But I can't!" Guinevere let out in panic. Why wouldn't they listen to a thing she said.

"Than I will show you no mercy!" Uther shouted her.

"I am not a witch! I don't know how to stop this illness!" Guinevere pleaded begging for the king to understand.

"If you do not undo this sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." Uther said, and got up from the throne.

"But I told you I-"

Uther gave her no chance however to finish speaking. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And under these circumstances I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"No!" Guinevere cried out. Tears rolled over her cheek rapidly and fear lodged itself in her chest like a heavy shadow. She didn't want to die, she had not done anything.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you" Uther said angry, and motioned for the guards to take her away.

"No! No!" Gwen cried out more, and looked around her hoping someone would help.

But nobody moved, they all looked at her with fear. Apart from the lady Morgana who stood helplessly. "But my lord..." she tried to reason with Uther.

"Take her away," Uther firmly spoke and turned away from Morgana not wanting to hear any more excuses, he sat down on the throne again.

Guinevere was thrown into the dungeons, where the hard floor tiles scraped her knees. Cold chain shackles were placed around her wrists. The little bit of straw in the cell wasn't much comfort.

Tears burned in her eyes, and rolled freely over her cheeks. How could this be happening, why wouldn't anyone believe her? She wasn't a witch, she didn't possess any magic, nor did she use any poultice. She didn't understand anything that was happening right now.

She made herself as small as she could. Leaned her hands on her knees and buried her face in her arm. Her shoulders shook from the sobbing. At some point she was too exhausted to cry anymore. The little window above her was the only thing down there that granted her a little light.

She worried for her father. Would they charge him as well?

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice whispering her name "Gwen"

She turned around and saw Merlin standing by the bars. She tried to get to him but the shackles weren't long enough for her to get anywhere near him. "Thank you" she whispered and forced herself to smile.

Merlin looked at her with a confused expression "What for?"

"For coming to see me" Guinevere answered feeling a little less lonely with Merlin around. Surely he didn't believe her guilty of such crimes. Why else would he come to see her down here.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, his voice cracking under the weight of a guilt she didn't understand.

"It's not your fault." Guinevere whispered back and smiled reassuring as best as she could. It was much worse for her to see him hurting like this. Than it was to be in that filthy cell.

"Well.." Merlin said hesitantly and averted his eyes for a moment.

"It's alright" she added the painful look on his face was breaking her heart. "Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean ..." she paused and sighed "I mean I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that." She added a little nervous.

Merlin looked into her eyes "Oh Gwen, I can't have this happen" he suddenly interrupted her sounding much more determined.

Guinevere smiled "Please, one thing...you don't have to, but.." she looked at Merlin sadly

"What?" Merlin asked he wanted to help her any way he could.

"Remember me" Guinevere said with a sad smile, sounding like she had already given up and accepted her fate.

"You're not going to die. I won't let that happen." Merlin said stubbornly and turned away rushing up the stairs out of the dungeon leaving her behind.

Guinevere sat down on the cold floor again, too tired to shed anymore tears. She wondered what Merlin was on about, there was nothing he could do to save her. Tomorrow she would be executed. Burned to death, the most painful way to die. She only hoped her father would not try to save her, he would get himself killed if he did. Than all this would have been for nothing and her death would be in vain.

She laid herself down on the floor, closing her eyes for a moment. Sighing tired from all the tears she had cried.

It wasn't long after when she heard Merlin enter the dungeons again "I will get you out of here Gwen, I promise" he spoke softly but determined. Guinevere raised her eyelids slightly, but by the time she lifted her head he was already gone. Had she just dreamed that? Or had he really been here saying he would get her out? How could he possibly get her out...

It gave her a little hope, but mostly she was just glad that he believed in her innocence. He cared what would happen to her. Unlike the many other people who didn't lift a finger when she was arrested. And now even without a fair trial being judged and executed.

Tired and afraid Guinevere tried to get some sleep, only to remain tossing and turning. Eventually she sat up. Pulling her knees to her chest she watched outside, seeing the guards walking with branches.

They were building the pyre she would be burned at. As hours passed people started to gather at the square. The fear in her chest had grown into a thing of its own, sometimes causing every limb to tremble, and making it hard to breath. The images of flames and the horrible death being the only thing she could still think about.

Just when she was about to give up entirely she heard people coming down the stairs.

A guard opened the cell door, and she held her breath. 'This is it...' But then her father stood next to the guard with a bright smile. "Dad!"

The guards took the shackles off her bruised wrists, then stepped back. Were they letting her go? How was that possible? Had the king changed his mind? Confused and hesitant she looked at the guards that just released her from the shackles. Still not really believing she was free to go.

"Oh my little child!" Tom walked into the cell and tightly wrapped his arms around Gwen, and put his hand on her head. Tears of relief rolled over Gwen's cheek as she held her father.

Merlin and Morgana stood behind Tom, she didn't notice them until she let her father go. She reached for Morgana's hands, who smiled and helped her up. "Thank you," Gwen said from her heart. She was one of the very few to believe her.

"Don't thank me, it was more Merlin." Morgana smiled and glanced at him.

"Really?" Guinevere said surprised and looked at Merlin. Merlin had saved her? The thought of that alone made her heart flutter. So he had been here earlier, he had promised to get her out. And he kept his promise. She didn't know how he did it, but none of that mattered right now. She was too busy being grateful to worry about the specifics.

"He was the real hero here" Morgana said and winked playfully at her maid who got a crimson flustered color on her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say" Guinevere turned to Merlin and fumbled nervously with her hands. She wanted to just grab him and hug him maybe even kiss him. But that would be inappropriate now wouldn't it. So she just stared at him with a grateful smile.

Merlin shrugged a little "I didn't do anything" he said and looked away nervous somehow he wouldn't really acknowledge any credit.

Tom laughed loudly interrupting the tension between them. "Well I am grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." He wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder and led her out of the dungeons. To take her home safely. Guinevere glanced back over her shoulder for a moment, to make sure Merlin and Morgana were both heading out of that horrible place as well. She turned to look back in front of her and sighed relieved. She was free to go, she could go home and she wasn't going to die, and it was all thanks to Merlin.

Chapter 9

[Wie is Bayard?]

After Bayard, the king of one of the neighbouring countries of Camelot, had arrived at Camelot Guinevere had a busy day helping Morgana getting prepared and dressed. It was important that she looked her best. She braided Morgana's hair with pearls, and helped her put on a complicated but very elegant blue dress.

First there would be a reception, and after that a peace treaty would be signed, marking this an important and historical day for the kingdom. The war had not only cost many resources but also many soldiers had given up their lives in order to protect the borders against the ongoing attacks. Maybe now the men that remained would also be able to return to their families.

Guinevere welcomed the distraction. It kept her mind from wandering back to those dark hours where she had been certain to die.

In the hall of ceremonies she looked around at the servants who had arrived with lord Bayard. It was always nice to meet new people and hear the stories of the far away lands. One young woman in particular caught her eye.

She wore a bright blue turban, and her simple dress appeared to be that of a servant. Her face was young, in contrast to her cold eyes, which stared across the room. When Gwen followed the girl's gaze, it landed on Merlin. He wasn't really the sort of guy to stand out and capture attention like Arthur would. It was probably the outfit.

He was wearing a ruby red colored cloak with a matching hat. The hat was decorated with giant green feathers that made him stand out even among the court jesters.

She stepped next to him and softly chuckled. "Nice hat," she whispered.

"Thanks" Merlin answered somewhat sarcastic knowing all too well he looked like a total fool. When he noticed the girl across the room staring at him, he took of the hat embarrassed.

Guinevere saw him glance at the young woman. "She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden I mean." She asked a little hesitant.

Merlin nods a little absent minded "Hmm, she's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden"

Guinevere wasn't sure if she was just being jealous, but something seemed off about the young woman. "Mmm" she answered admitting reluctantly that she did indeed seem to be the point of Merlin's interest. But perhaps it was best not to pay too much attention to it. The young woman would be gone by the end of the week either way.

Bayard and Uther walked into the room together, taking their places at the large dining table filled with many types of delicatessens. The ripe colorful fruit gave a cheerful impression, fitting for a celebration as this.

There was a tense silence in the room, while a piece of paper along with inkt and a quill was being passed along the council members of both parties. Finally arriving at the two kings who stood each on a side of a small turntable. While one of the guards placed the piece of paper and the inkt and quill in front of them they shortly glanced at each other.

Still the utter silence of the entire room gave Guinevere shivers slightly. One false move and everything could go wrong. Then the peace would not be signed and Camelot would remain at war. The tension of the people was thick, nearly thick enough to cut through with a knife.

Finally Uther finished signing the treaty, he and Lord Bayard grasped each other's arms in a ceremonial gesture of peace. The crowd began applauding for a while, and fell silent again when Lord Bayard began speaking.

"People of Camelot, for great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." He motioned at a young woman who stood at the back with a small chest. She stepped forward and opened the chest for the crowd to see. Two beautifully ornamented silver goblets rested in the red suede.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

While Bayard spoke, Guinevere saw the young woman with the blue turban approach Merlin.

They whispered about something and couldn't see their faces. When the sneaked out of the room together a knot twisted in her stomach. Surely Merlin wouldn't be that shallow would he? Just to go for the first pretty face...besides he barely even knew her.

Bayard spoke on, but Gwen couldn't tear her eyes away from the entrance.

"The wounds we received in battle, tonight we shall toast to new beginnings for our people! We look towards a future free from the toils of war." Bayard raised his glass, and Uther and Arthur raised the new goblets along with him. "May the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther!"

The crowd stood up from the table and raised their goblets too.

"Arthur" Bayard nodded at the prince.

Arthur placed the cup to his lips ready to drink, but Bayard continued his speech. He quickly he lowered the cup again.

"Lady Morgana" Bayard nodded to her..

Morgana nodded back and smiled calmly.

"To the people of Camelot!" Bayard exclaimed.

Arthur placed the cup to his lips again, but then Merlin rushed into the room, shouting. "Stop!" He snatched the goblet from Arthur's hand. ""It's poisoned don't drink it."

Guinevere held her breath for a moment in surprise. A poison? Surely Merlin would not joke about something like this. But how could he even know. Maybe the young woman told him. Still it was hard to believe that Bayard would actually try to kill Uther and his children. But she knew Merlin long enough to know that wouldn't lie about these things.

"What?!" Uther stood up and shouted at the servant.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur shushed to Merlin.

"Bayard laced the goblet with poison." Merlin said and threw an angry glance at Bayard.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard shouted and pulled out his sword, his knights following his example. Camelot's knights reacted quickly, drawing their swords as well, and surrounded the enemy in the room.

"Order your men to put down their swords" Uther demanded. As he spoke more and more of Camelot's guards rushed into the room, attracted by the shouting. "You are outnumbered" Uther said, sounding stern and deadly.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard clutched his sword.

Uther then turned to Merlin. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this," Arthur said, and skirted around the table to Merlin. He slapped his servant on the back of the head. "Merlin you idiot. Have you been at the sloe gin again?" He grabbed Merlin by the jacket, and took his goblet back.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now" Uther said, ignoring Arthur's meager attempt.

"He was seen lacing it" Merlin said confidently.

"By whom?"

"I can't say," Merlin said, averting his eyes from the king. He felt like the king's glare would cut right through him.

"I won't listen to this anymore!" Bayard said angry.

"Pass me the goblet" Uther firmly said. Arthur hesitantly handed his father the goblet.

"If you're telling the truth..." Uther said and turned to Bayard again.

"I am," Bayard quickly said, with a grim expression.

"Then you have nothing to fear do you?"

Bayard sheathed his sword. He reached for the goblet but just when his fingertips reached it, Uther pulled it back.

"No, if it does prove to be poisoned. I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther said and turned towards Merlin.

Bayard followed Uther's gaze, then snorted.

"He'll drink it" Uther firmly said.

"But if it's poisoned he'll die!" Arthur protested.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther calmly answered, not caring for the life of one servant boy. Even when Merlin had saved his son's life, the boy had to learn his place, such serious accusations could not be made unpunished.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther answered without flinching a muscle.

Gaius stepped forward. "Uther please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther kept gazing at Merlin..

Arthur tried to grab the goblet from Merlin "Merlin apologize, this is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no it's alright." Merlin answered and pulled the goblet out of the prince his reach.

Guinevere put her hands in front of her mouth, and suppressed the weeping inside of her. She subconsciously took a few step forward towards Merlin and held her breath.

When Merlin placed the goblet on his lips the room fell dead silent. He took a big gulp, then smiled a bit goofy. "It's fine.".

"He's all yours," Uther grunted and motioned to Bayard.

Guinevere sighed in relief, and lowered her hands. Despite what would await him with Bayard, she was glad he had been wrong. That all seemed alright and Merlin would survive.

But then Merlin reached for his neck and looked absolutely terrified. He started shaking like he was suffocating, and dropped to the floor. There he remained motionless and unconscious.

Arthur immediately dropped on his knees next to Merlin, and shouted his name several times. He shook his shoulders but Merlin's eyes remained shut. He tried tapping against Merlin's cheek in an effort to wake him but without any results.

"It's poisoned," Uther shouted. "Guards seize them!" The guards of Camelot seize hold of Bayard and his men. Being outnumbered by many they reluctantly surrendered their weapons and were rounded up. Not really putting up a fight, most of them not willing to die. Even Bayard was too stunned by what had just happened to put up a fight.

Guinevere knelt next to Gaius on the floor beside Merlin. He was sweating and his face had gone white as a ghost. She could tell from the squeezing in his breathing that he had a difficult time. This couldn't be happening could it? Merlin couldn't just die... She felt her chest tighten and her heart nearly pounding in her throat. But before she had the time to tear up Gaius interrupted her thoughts.

"We have to get him back to my chambers," Gaius said and got on his feet. "Quickly grab the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Arthur nodded and lifted Merlin of the ground. Guinevere grabbed the goblet, and the three of them walked off towards Gaius his chambers.

"Lay him on the bed quickly," Gaius said when they entered the physicians lab. "He's struggling to breathe. Gwen fetch me some water and a towel."

She put the goblet on a table, and quickly rushed out with an empty bucket. When she returned a short while later, she could barely remember her trip to the well, nor the people she saw there. After putting a cloth into the cold water, she sat down next to Merlin and put it on his warm forehead. It pained her to him like this. Sweet Merlin who had always been so cheerful, struggling for something as simple as air. It wasn't fair, he had saved her live only so shortly ago and here she was sitting by his side with nothing she could do for him. She bit her lower lip slightly and tried to fight back the dwelling tears as best as she could. But the thought of losing him was tearing her up inside.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked, the guilt heavy on his shoulders and drenching his voice. Merlin had drank the poison that was meant for him, and now he could die…

"He's burning up" Gaius said.

"But you can cure him can't you Gaius?" Guinevere asked worried.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison." Gaius answered firmly, and took the goblet.

For a few moments he just quietly looked inside. "Ah there's something stuck," Gaius said and grabbed a pincet. Slowly he lifted something small and fragile from the metal of the goblet.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, peering over the old man's shoulder..

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius slowly said and studied it from several angles, turning the pincet in his hand.

"He's on fire" Guinevere said and softly put the cold towel on Merlin's forehead. He was gradually burning up.

"Keep him cool, it will help control his fever" Gaius answered and rushed across the room. From a closet of books he grabbed rather large and thick green one. There were drawings of flowers in them, and he quickly flipped through the pages, scanning them for the right flower.

"There," he said and stopped, his finger on a drawn flower. "There, the petal comes from the Morteaus Flower. It says here, that someone poisoned by the Morteaus can only be saved by a potion made by the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Morteaus tree.".

"That does not look particularly friendly," Arthur said and pointed at a rather vile looking creature. It looked like some sort of giant reptile. With a very large collar around it's neck. It had a strong long tail, and claws with very sharp looking nails drawn at the bottom of the page.

"That is a cockatrice." Gaius answered with a grim expression. "It guards the forest, it's venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search for the Morteaus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun" Arthur smirked, but there was a defiant look in his eyes.

"Arthur it is too dangerous," Gaius said.

"If I don't get the antidote what will happen to Merlin?" Arthur glanced at the sweating boy struggling to breath on the bed.

"The Morteaus induces a slow and painful death..." Gaius said slowly. "He may hold out for four, maybe five days. But not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

"Then we should not waste any more time. I'm leaving tonight" Arthur said and stormed out of the room.

Guinevere sat worried next to Merlin, feeling sad and helpless. She wished he hadn't been so brave and noble. Throwing his life away like that to save that of Arthur. She didn't quite understand, she was under the impression he didn't even particularly like the prince. So why would he risk his life like that?

She slowly dipped the towel in the water, wrang it, then wiped the sweat off Merlin's brows. She sighed. There wasn't much she could do now was there. And unfortunately she had other responsibilities too.

"I should go check on the lady Morgana. Will you be alright here Gaius?"

Gaius nodded "Yes dear, go ahead. I will inform you if anything changes. Go get some rest as well."

Guinevere nodded, it's not like she could think of sleeping in a time like this. She walked to the lady Morgana's chambers and knocked. Morgana called to enter, sitting at her dressoir already in her nightgown. She had managed to change herself. As she already suspected Guinevere liked Merlin very much she hadn't expected her back so soon. After all, it was rather clear to her with all the humming and the smiling these past few days that her maid had a crush.

After Gwen entered the room, she stayed near the door and looked down a little embarrassed that she had just abandoned her lady like that. "My lady I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you."

"Don't worry, I'm alright. How is Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time he'll be fine" Guinevere said with a hopeful smile.

"Then he'll be fine" Morgana added returning a confident smile as well.

Guinevere sighed, dearly hoping that Morgana was right.

"You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go." Morgana said and motioned towards the door.

Guinevere nodded gratefully a light flustered look on her face when she realized her crush had not been as well hidden as she had believed it to be. She said a quick "thank you" with a curtsey, then rushed towards the physicians chamber again.

When she entered the lab Gaius sat at Merlin's bedside and raised an eyebrow at Guinevere. He did not need to ask what she was doing here. Merlin had saved her life, and that of her father. They had already been friends before that, and Gaius could only imagine how she had to feel. He smiled a bit at her and gave a small nod.

Gwen walked over to Merlin and pulled another chair next to Gaius. "How is he?" she asked, her voice nearly trembling from the fearful thought that Merlin might die. And she wouldn't have had the time or the chance to tell him that she liked him.

She thought back of all the times they had laughed together, when she had been stammering nervously, saying something stupid. Merlin always managed to make her feel like it wasn't a problem. Like she could do no wrong in his eyes.

She sighed and gently grabbed Merlin's arm for a moment. "I'll go get some fresh water" she got up from the chair and grabbed the bucket standing next to the bowl with water.

"Thank you dear." Gaius answered with a grateful smile.

Guinevere heard Gaius mumble before she walked out of the chambers. "My boy, my poor boy...hang in there."

It was just after twilight. The sky wasn't completely dark yet, but the stars were already emerging. She headed over to the court yard to where the wells were, and brought up a bucket of water. With some difficulty she lifted the heavy bucket and started on her way back.

She had to be strong, for Merlin, this time it was her turn. He had saved her life, he couldn't just die from poison now. Arthur would save him. She believed fiercely that he would.

Walking back to the castle, she looked up at the window of Arthur's chambers. Why was there still light burning in his room? Oh no what if Uther didn't allow Arthur to go? Uther would never let Arthur risk his life for a lowly servant… Guinevere gently bit her lower lip and fought back the tears. If that were so then all would be lost...Merlin would surely die. She felt her chest tighten and the urge to cry. No she couldn't believe Arthur would just let him die.

A few guards at the gate shouted, and she looked their way. "Halt! Who goes there!" Galloping hooves mercilessly approached the gate from the inside, and didn't slow down for a moment. Guinevere only saw a glimpse of the dark blue cloak on the white horse rushing by her, but it was enough for her to smile in relief. 'Arthur...save him'

She quickly picked the bucket back up and hurried back to the physicians chamber as fast as she could. Back at the lab she poured some fresh water into the bowl.

"Arthur's gone" she calmly said and she took the towel from Gaius. "Here let me, you try and get some rest now. We'll switch turns later."

"Gone?" Gaius asked at her remark about Arthur. "He went to find the antidote didn't he?" the old physician smiled. Luckily Arthur was not like Uther in many ways, he valued the loyalty of every man. Noble or commoner.

Guinevere nodded and gently wiped at Merlin's stern. "Yes he just rode out, I saw him leave. The guards tried to stop him but he rode right past them."

"Good for him, let's hope he returns safely. And in time..." Gaius said and looked at Merlin. The young man groaned in pain and turned paler by the minute.

Gaius sighed troubled "I will try and get some sleep, wake me if his condition changes..."

Guinevere nodded "I will, goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight dear."

Chapter 10

Several hours later, in the dead of the night, Guinevere nudged the old physician's arm. "Gaius? Gaius...wake up" she asked, sounding worried.

Gaius opened his eyes, drowsy at first, and looked at Guinevere. As seeing the hint of terror in the maiden eyes, he recalled Merlin's situation with a cold blow to his stomach. He climbed out of bed and hurried over to Merlin. His face was almost as white as a sheet, and his chest barely moved. Gaius quickly reached for Merlin's wrist fearing the worst but he sighed relieved when he found a pulse. At least he wasn't dead...

"He's getting worse, his temperature is rising." Guinevere said.

Merlin started muttering "Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealend, woroldare forgaef."

"What language is that?" Guinevere asked and looked at him, trying to figure out what he had said.

"None," Gaius said. "The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own." Merlin continued mumbling, but still the words remained undecipherable to Gwen. Gaius still held Merlin's wrist, counting his heartbeat.

"His pulse is weaker." he said with a concerned expression. When he slightly lifted Merlin's arm, he saw a red circular rash that hadn't been there before.

"That can't be right..." Gaius mumbled and pulled up the sleeve. The rash slowly seemed to climb towards his hand and shoulder, as if it was spreading. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage," he slowly said.

"What does that mean?" Guinevere said, the tone of panic unmistakable in her voice.

Gaius turned away, and walked towards the table with the large green book. It was still open on the page about the flower. He put his finger underneath the small words and read.

"It says here that 'once the rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"But you said he had four days!" Guinevere said and turned to Merlin with a frightened expression.

"Something has increased the flower's potency. It warns that the effect of the Morteaus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"Wait, an enchantment?" Guinevere walked towards Gaius, and looked at the drawing of the beautiful but deadly flower. "But Bayard is no sorcerer."

"No he isn't."

Guinevere looked at Gaius again. "Then who did this?"

Gaius frowned, and stared in front of him. "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"What happened to that girl?" Gaius asked and looked at Gwen.

"What girl?" Gwen asked confused.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

"Oh that girl." Guinevere said slightly frustrated. She must have tricked him. "She had a blue turban and dark reddish hair. Very beautiful."

"You have to find her." Gaius firmly said.

Guinevere nodded. "I will." After one last glance at the pale and murmuring Merlin she left. She had to find the girl no matter the cost. She didn't know what Gaius was on about, but apparently the girl knew something important.

She rushed through the hallways, and almost collided with a guard when she dashed around a corner. "I'm sorry," she quickly said, and ran on.

The dungeons carried the familiar stench of dead rats, unwashed bodies and excrements. She shivered at the clear memory of her despair and fear, when she had been locked up and had waited for a certain death. There was not much time. She shook her head and pushed the unease away.

She grabbed one of the torches from the wall, and shone them towards the bars. There was Bayard, looking at her with an annoyed and drowsy expression. The soldiers started stirring in their sleep or turning away from the torchlight. But the young woman was not to be seen.

"Where's the girl?" Guinevere asked impatiently.

"What girl?" Bayard answered annoyed and squinted at her.

"The one with the blue turban, your maid? The serving girl that came with you here." Guinevere said and searched the nearby cells. More sleepy people, some in beggar's rags, others dressed like normal folk like herself. But still no girl.

"I don't have anyone working for me that fits that description. " Bayard said grumpily. "Now leave us in peace." he turned his back towards the torchlight and layed down again.

Guinevere frowned. That didn't make any sense at all. Surely she had seen the young woman as clear as day. Merlin had seen her too. She placed the torch back in the halter on the wall, and went up the stairs again.

Gaius looked up from Merlin's bedside when Gwen entered. "Let me guess, she wasn't there was she."

Guinevere shook her head "No, Lord Bayard said that he doesn't know anyone that fits that description. Who is she?"

"Not who she claimed to be" Gaius slowly said.

Gwen suspected Gaius knew more than he was letting on. "But you know don't you?"

"Cara. Though that is not her name. Not her real name anyway." Gaius said and shook his head.

"Then who is she?" Guinevere said impatiently, tired of the old man speaking in riddles.

"A powerful sorceress." Gaius sighed.

"Then we should tell Uther. He could send riders out after her." Guinevere said and walked towards the door.

Gaius shook his head. "No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though..." his voice trailed off. Then he looked up with a shocked expression. "Oh no."

"What?" Guinevere asked worried. Could things really be getting any worse?

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is in the forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

Suddenly Merlin started muttering more loud and clear. "Arthur, Arthur..." he called out and seemed to be struggling.

Guinevere walked towards Merlin and took the towel from the table. After soaking it in cold water, and wringing it dry, she wiped Merlin's brow again. "So what do we do?" she asked worried.

Gaius sighed and shook his head "There's nothing we can do but hope."

Chapter 11

The sun was beginning to rise and neither Guinevere not Gaius had had much sleep over the night. Guinevere sat by Merlin's side and leaned her head on Merlin's arm, being exhausted but not being able to sleep soundly. Birds had already started to wake and sing their songs. Just when she was drifting off again, Merlin started to murmur. "Arthur...Arthur it's a trap. It's a trap."

Guinevere lifted her head and looked at the groaning Merlin. Even in this situation he was still brave. She smiled sadly, it was what she liked about him the most. His loyalty and bravery. Eventhough he was not a knight, not a soldier, he placed himself in harms way. Fighting for what was right. He truly was the bravest of them all.

"His fever, it's getting worse isn't it?" She asked worried and looked at Gaius.

Gaius sat next to her on a chair, nodding off every now and then before sitting up straight again. At the sound of Guinevere's voice he opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. A concerned frown appeared.

"The poison is setting in." Gaius said and lifted Merlin's eyelids one after the other.

"eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." Merlin muttered.

Gaius shushed him and motioned at the desk "Could you get me some more Wolfbane?"

Guinevere nodded "Yes of course" and looking at the small flowers on the desk. "There's not much left here, do you need me to get some at the market?" Guinevere said.

"Yes, yes please. Go get some." Gaius said.

Guinevere felt it was kind of weird why Gaius started about the wolfsbane now. Was he going to need it for the antidote perhaps? Either way she had better get some fast.

When she saw the servants walking with carrying breakfast trays, she remembered she hadn't checked on the lady Morgana yet. She took a turn to the left in the castle and knocked at the ladies' chamber. "My lady?" Guinevere called and opened the door.

Morgana sat at the dressoir in her nightgown, brushing her hair. "Gwen? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to see if there was anything you needed my lady." Guinevere said and curtseyed politely.

Morgana smiled "I'm good Gwen. You should be taking care of Merlin."

Guinevere smiled shyly. "Gaius asked me to get some wolfbane from the market."

"Well you best be on your way then, Gwen...how is he?" Morgana asked a bit worried. Guinevere looked extremely tired. Clearly she had been up all night.

"His condition is worsening my lady...if Arthur doesn't make it back before tonight he'll..." Guinevere felt the tears dwell in her eyes as she said it out loud. Realizing how serious the situation really was.

Morgana got up and gently put her arms around Gwen "He'll be alright, Arthur will come through. I'm sure he will." Morgana spoke reassuring patting softly over Gwen's head.

Guinevere nodded and pulled herself together. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I must go my lady, if Gaius needs the wolfbane for the antidote I must hurry."

Morgana nodded "Go, I'll be fine." she answered calmly.

Guinevere curtseyed and quickly headed out to the market square. Getting the wolfbane was trickier than she had hoped, and it took her several hours of searching before she finally found a merchant selling some.

She handed the coins to the man taking the bag of herbs from him as she looked up at the sky to see what time it was. It was already turning darker and the sun was nearly disappearing into the horizon. Surely she had not spend that much time with the lady Morgana had she? Or had she really needed that long to get the wolfbane? She had to admit the market had been more crowded than usual it seemed.

When she entered the castle gate a horseman on a white horse rode into the gates as well. She smiled relieved when she recognized Arthur; s blue cloak, and walked towards him.

Arthur looked tired, his cloak had been torn on several places. There was blood on the tip of his sword and his armor had lost it's shine from the last time Merlin had polished it. His face was covered in dirt and he had small branches and leafs sticking in his hair. But other than that he looked alright.

He got off the horse, but when he wanted to pass through the guards blocked his path.

"Let me through," Arthur firmly said. "that's an order."

"I'm sorry sire," the unmoving guard said. "But you are under arrest. Orders of the king."

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed, and struggled when the guards grasped his arms. He fought fiercely and shouted loudly causing for the many people around to look curiously at what was going on. Not only was Arthur embarrassing himself, when several more guards arrived to see the commotion he was grabbed firmer and dragged away into the castle.

Guinevere stopped and placed her hands in front of her mouth. Arrested? This didn't make any sense. Why was Arthur being arrested on Uther's order. How was he going to get the antidote to Merlin now?

She hurried inside the castle, and barged into the physicians chambers shortly after. "Gaius it's horrible!"

"I know dear, he's growing worse by the moment. I fear he might not make it." Gaius sadly spoke, his eyes still on Merlin.

"No, I mean yes that too. But I mean Arthur, he's returned but I don't know if he has the antidote. Because Uther had him arrested."

Gaius frowned "He hasn't got much longer. We have to find out if Arthur has the flower."

"How? Uther won't allow anyone to see him. The king was normally not to be defied easily and he would surely punish Arthur for his disobedience. Isn't there anything else we can do to help?" Guinevere said.

"Only the leaf of the Morteaus flower can save him." Gaius said and looked to the ground, shaking his head.

"Then I will sneak into the dungeon and find out if Arthur has it." Guinevere said. "It's our only chance."

"That could be very dangerous, Gwen what if you are caught?" Gaius said, not sure that placing Guinevere at risk was what Merlin would have wanted.

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't." She glanced over at Merlin who was struggling to breath. Soft geezing sounds came from him as he gasped for air. It pained her heart to see him suffer like this. He didn't deserve this, he had done nothing wrong.

Gaius sighed, then nodded "Alright, but be careful."

Guinevere smiled faintly and headed out to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate with food and headed down the dungeon. She was carrying a wooden tray with some dried bread, cheese and a goblet filled with water. "Food for the prisoner" she said to the guards, and tried to look as calm as possible. They seized her up, and she was sure they could see right through her.

One guard opened the door and let her pass through. "Hurry up," he grumpily said.

Arthur looked up surprised at Guinevere. When their eyes met he knew exactly why she was there. He gestured at the plate in her hands. "Set it down over there" he said, firm and annoyed.

Guinevere placed the tray down on the small wooden table inside the cell right next to the door and stepped back into the door opening. Arthur got up from the meagre matras he was sitting on and walked over to the tray. "Thank you" he curtly said and inspected the food.

She watched him for a while, waiting for a sign that he had the flower, or where he had put it. . She pondered about a way to ask him about it without the guards or other people in the dungeon noticing. But she wasn't allowed to speak to the prince, let alone have a proper conversation with him. She didn't understand why Arthur wasn't trying to give her the flower, surely he had to realize how little time they had.

Guinevere turned to leave just about to give up and head back to Gaius when Arthur halted her.

"Wait a minute" he said with a stern voice.

Guinevere flinched slightly at the anger and turned around wondering what was going on.

Arthur shoved the tray back down on the table "I couldn't possibly eat that, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone"

A rush of anger came over her. Merlin was dying and he was just going to complain about the state of his food? She walked back with big paces to to pick up the tray. When she reached for it she saw a small yellow flower on it next to the plate. The Morteaus flower! She gently shoved it a little aside under the edge of the plate which had the bread on it.

Her heart jumped in joy, and she would have smiled broadly had it not been for the guards around her. Before she could make it to the stairs with the tray, a guard told her to stop.

Gwen held her breath. Did they know what she was really doing there? She closed her eyes in fear when she felt the guard lean over her shoulder.

He grabbed the piece of bread from the plate.

"Waste not, want not eh? We're not all as precious as our royal highness." He said and took a bite.

She smiled relieved and climbed on the stairs. Her feet wanted to run to bring Gaius the flower as soon as possible, but she told herself to walk, so that she wouldn't draw attention. When Gwen was halfway the stairs, she heard a young woman speak at the top of the stairway. "Food for prince Arthur."

Gwen held a breath and for a moment there seemed complete silence. "You there halt!" the guards shouted at Gwen. She grabbed the flower, dropped the tray and ran as fast as she could without looking back. Luckily no-one stopped her, and guards behind her gave up pretty quick.

She barged in Gaius his chambers and gasped for breath. There was sweat on her back and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. "How is he?" She asked. Somehow Merlin looked even worse.

"Have you got the Morteaus?" Gaius asked quickly.

"Here" Guinevere handed what was left of the small yellow flower over.

"His breathing is getting much worse, we have to hurry." Gaius said picked the leafs from the flower and put them in a bowl. He mixed them with some other ingredients, grinding them. But then he just stopped and stared at the bowl.

"Why have you stopped?" Guinevere asked.

"The poison was created with magic, we may need magic to make the antidote." Gaius slowly said.

"But we can't. That's forbidden. Even if we could..." Guinevere said defeated.

"I'll try to make it without." Gaius said. "I'll need some fresh water though."

Guinevere grabbed the bucket and said a quick "got it." when she ran out. When Gwen was back she filled a small bowl with fresh water, and gave it to Gaius. He mixed it with the ingredients, then poured everything in a cup.

"Hold his nose" He said to Gwen, which she did. He slowly poured the potion in his mouth. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it." He said, staring at Merlin's motionless body.

Guinevere's breath stuck in her throat. His chest wasn't moving anymore. She let go of him, and tears welled in her eyes. "He stopped breathing! What's happening, Gaius?" Her voice trembled, and tears rolled down her cheek.

"His heart has stopped." Gaius said fighting back his own tears.

"He's dead?!" She said in disbelief, the tears running even faster.

"He...he can't be, it was his destiny..." Gaius muttered and stared at Merlin.

"It's my fault," Gwen said heartbroken. "I should have gotten here sooner. If I had been quicker..." She sobbed. Merlin had saved her, and now she had lost him. She couldn't save him, she had failed him.

Gaius wrapped his arms around Guinevere. "No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." He said and fought back the tears that were now burning in his eyes.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." It was Merlin's weak voice. He smiled meekly and leaned his elbows on the bed.

"Merlin, you're alive!" Gaius exclaimed.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin joked back.

Guinevere turned around abruptly. The goofy smile on Merlin's face, the sound of his voice...It all seemed so surreal. He was alive, he was still here! Her heart jumped in her chest. She hadn't failed him after all. They made it! She placed both hands on Merlin's cheeks and pressed her lips tightly on his, kissing him deeply for a few moments.

When she realized what she was doing, she quickly let go and looked away red faced. "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead. " She sat down quickly again.

"It's fine. It's more than fine ... erm ... so what happened? The last thing I remember was that I drunk the wine. " Merlin smiled back at her.

Guinevere nodded. "You were poisoned." She started telling him what happened afterward, but Gaius interrupted her after a few moments.

"I will go inform the king, will you stay with him for a moment?"

Guinevere nodded, and continued explaining.

Merlin listened surprised, he never had expected Arthur to take such a risk for him. A lowly servant...

While Guinevere explained about the past events, she complimented Merlin over and over for his bravery.

When she was done both were silent for a while. And she recalled the kiss again on those warm and soft lips. She blushed again and looked away.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you Merlin..."

Merlin showed one of his goofy smiles "I'm glad you didn't...you're my best friend Gwen. I wouldn't want to leave you either." He said and briefly put his hand in hers.

Guinevere sighed a bit. A friend. She smiled sadly. Even now, even after all this he still didn't realize, that to her he was much more than just a friend. The brief touch of Merlin's hand on her cheek made her look up at him again.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Just tired, it's been an eventful long couple of days." Guinevere said and smiled.

"You should get some rest. Gaius will be back soon." She added and pulled the blanket up to Merlin's neck.

He nodded and smiled weakly. "You too."

Gwen smiled back "I will." She said. Merlin closed his eyes, and gradually his breathing became deeper. He had fallen asleep, and apart from a slightly pale face, he seemed peaceful rather than in agony. She smiled. Today they would both rest. And some day she would tell him how she really felt.


End file.
